


Trapped Omega

by The_duke_is_back



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Eren Jaeger had everything he could want. A happy family with his parents and adopted sister, a good school life, a part time job that he enjoyed. What more could he ask for?He didn't which is why it was strange that he was brought to this place. An unrecognizable environment, a depressing aura, and a man he'd never met who seemed to know him.A man who seemed strangely possessive of him.A man who claimed that Eren was his "omega" whatever that means.Eren had it all. So why, why did things turn out this way??WARNING! This is not a happy fic. This is not cuddles and fluff like the last one I made. This is a lot darker so be warned. (If the RAPE/NON-CON warning wasn't enough.)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 87
Kudos: 326





	1. Arrival

"Hey Eren! You gonna come to the game tonight? I heard it's gonna be epic!" someone called from the crowd that thronged around Eren. Eren smiled, a crooked grin that displayed his dimple and flashed pearly white teeth, and called back. 

"No, I've got work and then I'm going to spend the night with my family. Sorry I won't come!" he said. For whatever reason, half the girls swooned and he had to catch several of them. He handed them to others as he grabbed his stuff and left. There wasn't a reason to hang around this place after school. Half the crowd followed him to the gate while the others took care of the girls who had fainted. Eren smiled at them all and left, jogging lightly to his work. 

Eren was the school track star. He was known for his speed and also for his being on the cross country team and winning nationals for them as a freshman. Eren worked at the library in town after school until seven at night. He loved the books, the quiet, and the smell of the pastry shop that had been allowed to set up shop in the library. Eren slipped into it and snagged a few of the library staff cinnamon rolls. 

As a kind of thanks aside from rent, the shop owners made some sweets specifically for library employees. Eren figured it was because the library had let them take a choice spot, one that no one would be able to miss when they came into the library. Or maybe it was because they were treated so well even though they weren't actually part of the library. Or maybe it was because they had such good customers, mainly because of the strictly enforced library rules. 

The library rules were simple but made a trip to the library that much enjoyable. They were actually what encouraged Eren to request to work here at the library. 

The first rule was that no children under the age of ten could come in. A lot of people complained about that, but the owner of the library explained how they had, in the past, had enormous trouble from children younger than that. As such, they refused to let anyone younger than ten into the library. It took the noise level down to about a one out of ten in Eren's eyes. It was perfect. 

The second rule, was that if you were going to check out a book for longer than three weeks and you knew it, you could request up to a six week checkout. If you went over the checkout, you would have to bring the book back. They only charged fees if you were a week past the requested checkout date. The librarians who worked here loved books and didn't want people to have to pay for being busy and not turning books in. The only exception to this rule was if there was a hold on it, in which case you had three days past the due date to bring it back with no fine. 

The third rule, was that you had to treat the books well. This was a given, but apparently there had been problems in the past about books coming back with pages ripped out or some other shit. How someone could do that to a book, Eren had no clue. 

The fourth and final rule was for safety and maintaining a pleasant environment. If a customer was causing a disturbance or scene, they could be forcibly removed from the library. If a customer was insulting or attempting to physically harm an employee or customer they can be physically restrained until trained officials arrive on the scene. If someone, employee or otherwise, is attempting to degrade or ruin the library then they can be removed and possibly turned into the authorities. 

Eren loved how safe and comfortable the environment here was. The bookshelves towered over everything and could easily be accessed by anyone. Sometimes the help of a stool or ladder was required. Glass ceilings allowed for natural light and gentle fairy lights would shine during the darker hours of pre-closing time. 

"Eren? We've got a lot of books to put back on the shelves, do you mind helping me?" Eren smiled and quickly got to work, easily lifting the heavy stacks of books and taking them where they needed to be. Most of the weight of the books was in his arms, forcing him to workout those while trips up the long, spiraling staircases were a good workout for his legs. 

And people at school wondered how he had so much leg strength. 

His day was spent putting books on shelves, filing new holds, checking books out, and sorting the turn in box. 

"Eren, we're good here. You can go home early if you like," Mr Schultz said. Eren smiled. 

"Thanks! I'll go home early then." They nodded and Eren quickly left. He jogged home, about four blocks away from the library. Eren smiled when he opened the door, smelling the spaghetti cooking. 

"I'm home!" he called. Carla peeked out of the kitchen and smiled. 

"Welcome back, Eren." Eren glanced up as he took his shoes off. 

"Where's Mikasa and Dad?" Carla smiled. 

"I forgot some stuff that I needed for spaghetti and they went to get it. You know how Grisha is when it comes to shopping. He absolutely had to take Mikasa with him or we may have ended up with something entirely different than what we need." Eren laughed as he went into the kitchen and washed his hands. Turning the water off, he flicked his hands before gratefully accepting the towel his mom passed him. 

"Need any help here?" he asked. Carla smiled. 

"Can you take care of the garlic bread sticks?" Eren grinned. He could do that. 

Anyone who knew the Jaegers, knew that Eren was an incredible chef. He'd been trying to cook since he could walk, even though his mother was against him helping until he was seven and made breakfast for them all by himself. It was like he just knew what was needed to make something taste incredible. In Home-Ec class, he was called 'The King of Cooking' or sometimes 'The Maestro of Food'. Eren simply laughed at those nicknames. Anytime someone would ask him how he did it, or how he knew what to change, Eren would laugh. 

He would lean forward, a smile still on his lips, and bring a finger to his lips. Then he would whisper, 

"It's a secret."

In all honesty, Eren didn't know how he did it. It was just...natural for him. He just knew what to do. Since basically everyone enjoyed his creations, neither he nor they ever asked how he could know these things. 

Eren eagerly set to work, helping his mom around the kitchen. When the bread sticks were just about done, the door opened and he heard his sister's voice call out. 

"We're home!" He grinned and darted out of the kitchen, wiping his floury hands on his apron. 

"Welcome back! Did you get everything we need?" Mikasa nodded and held out the bag. Eren accepted it from his fourteen year old sister. 

Mikasa was adopted into the family when she was six. Eren had been ten at the time. Her parents had been brutally murdered by thieves who thought they seemed wealthy. When they found Mikasa, they decided that since there was nothing else of wealth, they'd sell her. Eren had found them in her house and hidden away, calling the police. Within a few minutes, the place was surrounded and the cops took down the three men. Eren had taken Mikasa home with him until they could find a better place for her to stay. 

Carla had fallen in love with the girl, even heart broken though she was over her parent's deaths, and quickly adopted her. Mikasa became a part of the family and after a few months began to smile and treat them like family. She had never really gotten over her parents but she had accepted the new ones and stopped thinking that her parents would come back. 

Eren took the bag and quickly helped finish off dinner. He grinned once he was sure it was done and nodded to Carla, who turned off the stove. They quickly served everything up, setting it on the table. Grisha and Mikasa sat down as Carla and Eren did. They happily dug in after saying their prayers. The Jaegers weren't particularly religious so it was more like they were giving thanks for the food or maybe it was just a habit at this point, but they did say prayers. 

"So Eren, how was school today?" Grisha asked, cutting into his sausage. Eren tore off a piece of his bread stick and wolfed it down before responding. 

"It was good! We had the mile run in PE today. I cleared it in under five minutes. Coach Hannes wasn't surprised at all." With that he eagerly took another bite of bread. Deciding the conversation with Eren was over, Grisha turned to Mikasa. 

"And what about you, Mikasa? How was your day at school?" She glanced up at him, pausing in her neat cutting. Mikasa liked to cut her sausage into pieces completely before eating it. She resumed cutting as she spoke. 

"It was nice. We took a test in math. I got a ninety eight percent. It frustrated me because the answer I got wrong, I should've got right." Grisha nodded and Carla smiled. 

"But doesn't that just push you to do better, sweetie?" Carla asked. Mikasa paused and nodded. 

"It's annoying to come so close to perfection only to fail. I'll try harder next time." Eren smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair. 

"That's my sister. Little miss perfect. I expect great things from you, young lady." Mikasa blushed. 

"I could never match up to you, Eren." Eren laughed at her soft comment. He patted her head.

"What're you saying? I'm not that hard to beat. Heck, you could probably already beat me with how much you work to get things right. I don't really have that drive. So look, you've already beaten me there!" Mikasa blushed and lifted her red scarf up over her cheeks. Carla clucked her tongue gently. She reached over and pulled it down. 

"Come now, Mikasa. You don't want to get your scarf dirty, do you?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head, quickly standing and pulling it off as she darted for her room. Carla smiled at Eren. Eren rolled his eyes with a playful smile her way. 

It was a well known fact that Mikasa admired Eren more than anyone. She tried to copy him in everything at first until Eren scolded her and told her that 'he didn't want a copy of himself, he wanted a sister'. After that, she became more like herself. After all, Eren was...difficult to copy. When she came back down, they finished their meal. As they went to the living room, they were gently teasing each other and laughing. Carla turned on the TV. 

"What should we watch tonight?" she asked. Eren grinned. 

Every Monday night they would watch a movie as a family. It made for good bonding time and ensured that there were no movie quotes that would be missed in everyday conversation because someone hadn't seen the movie. 

"I want to watch something with horror in it!" Eren said. Carla frowned at him and Grisha sighed. 

"Eren, we've been over this. Your sister is fourteen, we're not watching any horror movies until she's sixteen." Eren pouted but sat down on the couch next to Mikasa anyways. Mikasa glanced at him and looked back at her parents. 

"How about an action adventure movie? Like Lord of the Rings or something." Carla smiled but Grisha shuddered. Grisha had a fear of almost all the creatures in that movie that weren't on the side of the heroes. The spiders got him the worst though. 

"No...not Lord of the Rings, please," he pleaded. Carla thought for a moment before smiling. 

"How about How to Train your Dragon? The first one." Their eyes lit up and they cheered their assent. Carla was the master at picking the movies everyone wanted to watch. It wasn't a surprise though, she was the mom after all. 

So they sat down together and watched the movie. Mikasa gasped and jolted when Toothless appeared out of nowhere when Hiccup was following the scales and Carla cried when Toothless was pinned by the vikings. Grisha covered his eyes when Hiccup passed out in the water. All of them watched with bated breath as Stoic called for his son, only to find Toothless lying on the ground. When Toothless revealed Hiccup, they sighed in relief and cheered happily. 

"Alright, we should head to bed," Carla said when the movie finished. Eren and Mikasa stared at her. 

"But mom!"

"Can we please watch the second one??"

Carla stared unflinchingly at the pleading gazes the two sent her. She folded her hands in front of her chest and immediately the two switched their attention to the weaker, more likely to cave, parent. Grisha flinched when the pleading eyes were sent his way instead of towards his wife. Carla could handle their puppy eyes, Grisha could not. 

And the two kids knew that. 

Grisha glanced back and forth between them and his wife before breaking the silence. 

"Honey, it's alright if we just do one more, right?" Carla sighed but smiled at them. Her kids were manipulative devils, that was for sure. She smiled and blew a kiss at Grisha, who relaxed a bit. 

"Alright, you two win. But next time, when I say no I mean no. Got it?" The two grinned and nodded, eagerly settling down for the movie. Carla found herself watching her kids. Somehow the movie made for ten to twelve year olds could enthrall an eighteen year old and his fourteen year old sister. And don't even get started on Grisha, too involved in the movie to realize he was being watched. She laughed to herself and watched the movie with them. 

As soon as the second was done, before the two could start pleading again, Carla turned on the third. One of the things she loved to see as a mom was the way her kids faces would light up when she did something they liked. Mikasa wasn't normally very expressive, but her eyes revealed everything. Together, they watched the movie, eagerly accepting the popcorn Carla gave them. Once the movie was done, Carla had every intention of telling them to go to bed, but Grisha snatched the remote from her and quickly turned on The Croods. 

Carla frowned at him and he grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. Carla rolled her eyes and allowed it to happen, watching as they laughed their heads off with the movie. Sometimes they would get distracted by Grisha as he acted out the motions to the movie. He pulled them all close when Grug was talking about the road trip and becoming closer together. He made Guys' hand motions when he was telling the story of the tiger. It made them giggle. When they noticed Grugs' obvious dislike of Eep and Guy getting closer, he turned and stared at Mikasa seriously. 

"Mikasa. When you start dating, you're going to be in Eeps' shoes. I refuse to let any man unworthy have my little girl." She giggled as he tickled her after that and they laughed as a family. 

By the time they'd gotten done with their movie spree it was about two in the morning. They were finally feeling tired and Carla scolded them for staying up that late. She was also mentally scolding herself for allowing them to stay up that late. She sent them off to bed and everyone fell asleep quickly. 

When Eren woke up, it was still dark out but something felt wrong. Something inside of him felt horribly wrong. Like there was this instinct in him screaming for him to move, to go outside, to find... _something._

So Eren did, glancing at his clock while he went. It was three in the morning so he'd only been asleep for about an hour. As he left his room, he didn't see the vines covered in thorns beginning to creep from the dark corners of his room and collect his stuff. He didn't notice as they opened his window and allowed everything to fall. He didn't notice that there was no sound of anything hitting the ground. 

No, Eren was too busy following the instinct. He followed it as it led him. Down the stairs. Turn right. Head through the kitchen. Open the glass sliding doors. Head forward. 

When Eren realized that he'd been moving without thinking, he frowned and looked around. He shivered. It felt...colder than it should've for Southern Utah in the middle of the summer. He rubbed his arms and as he turned to look around, a light caught his eye. 

Eren was used to fairy lights. They were strung up all through the library. But _this..._ this was different. Eren walked closer, staring at the light. It brightened slowly as he got closer and he realized that it was a _plant._

Not like any kind of plant he'd ever seen or heard of. It had a glowing blue bulb on the end of one of its' vines, almost like a flower bud. Its vines were a dark maroon with sharp, black thorns on them. However, Eren was more focused on the bulb. Ensnared by the light like a fish is by the light of an angler fish. He reached out towards the bulb, not noticing that the vines on the side of the plant were mimicking his motion and reaching for _him._

"Pretty," he whispered.

His fingers brushed the bulb and his vision darkened, as though the light had snapped off. Eren blinked, desperately trying to regain his vision. It felt like he was moving at a high velocity, hair blowing back in a wind he could only feel. He tried to back off, to see what was going on, only to feel the vines that had wrapped around him. He gasped in shock, desperately twisting as the thorns poked painfully against his legs and back. 

"What the hell?? What's going on??" he cried. Eren shuddered as something in him tingled, almost like when he began to go down on a roller coaster.

 _Omega confirmed. Contacting alpha._ A voice said, kind of like a robotic female voice. Then he could see again. Eren yelped at the sudden attack of light. He slowly forced his eyes open, realizing that the light wasn't that strong. He looked around and was confused by what he saw. 

The land was a dark violet purple, almost like a bruised plum. The maroon vine plants with glowing blue bulbs were everywhere, crawling across rocking mountains and rolling foothills. Eren whipped around to look for his house and was shocked by what he found instead. 

Instead of a house, behind him was a wall of thorns. They rose above his head and were so thick it was impossible to see through them. It seemed almost like they were preventing him from seeing what was behind him. Eren stared at the sky. 

He couldn't see the sun. Actually, he couldn't see anything but enormous, fluffy, lilac colored clouds. They hung in the sky, promising rain and yet giving none. Eren frowned, eyes searching for a more natural color. 

A sudden cracking noise behind him, snapped his attention back to his surroundings. 

As Eren whipped around, he was expecting some kind of monstrous beast that would feast on his bones. Yes, that was probably what that cracking noise had been. It was a human bone that had cracked under this things feet. 

Instead he was faced with a different kind of monster entirely. 

The man that approached practically radiated smugness. His jet black hair was styled in an undercut and his bangs danced over silver eyes, full of an emotion Eren couldn't quite place. His skin was a pale ivory, not surprising if Eren thought about the lack of sunlight. He wore a black jacket that smoothly emphasized his slim figure and corded muscles. This man was built like a wildcat. It made Eren nervous because the way he approached was like Eren was his prey. 

Eren continued studying the man, noting that it looked like he was dressed in a suit of some kind, polished shoes covering his feet. The cracking noise that Eren had heard earlier seemed to be nothing more than a brittle twig the man had stepped on. Eren wondered who this man was. Why was he here?? Did he know how Eren had got here?? Did he know where _here_ was??

The man stopped, maybe a foot away from Eren. Eren watched him warily, careful for any sign that the man was going to hurt him. The man did nothing but smirk. 

"Hello, Eren," he said. Eren blinked surprised. The mans' voice was silky and smooth, probably the richest and deepest thing he had ever heard. He figured he now understood what all the women were fawning over when they said that a mans' voice sounded like smooth dark chocolate. He'd never really gotten that simile. Until now. 

"Who are you?? How do you know my name?" Eren demanded. Clearly this man knew what was going on. Or at least, he knew more than Eren did. However, the raven did nothing but smirk. 

"It's nice to finally meet you," he purred. Eren shivered. That voice was so... _sensual._ It was like Eren could feel it caressing him, even though it wasn't something that could be felt. However, he went back to his earlier questions. 

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he demanded, glaring at the man. The raven simply smirked. He shifted slightly, relaxed and casual while Eren was tense and waiting impatiently. The man seemed to be thinking, internally debating telling Eren before he smiled at Eren. 

"It's because I've been waiting for you, Eren. For so long now," he said, stepping forward slightly. Eren cringed and pulled back, pressing slightly against the wall of thorns. What did this guy mean, 'he'd been waiting for him'?? Was he a stalker? Had Eren been kidnapped??

"Well that's creepy," Eren spat at him. The man smiled and shrugged, as if he didn't care about how creepy he was being. 

"That's true but...it's not my fault you took so long getting here." Eren glared at him as the man took another step closer. This guy was seriously beginning to freak him out. What the hell was up with all the cryptic comments and the slow advance??

"How is that my fault?" Eren hissed, confused and slightly afraid. It was almost like the man could see the fear because he smirked, victoriously. 

"Because you're my..." In the blink of an eye he reached forward and grabbed Eren's wrist, jerking him towards him. Eren yelped in shock, eyes widening. 

"What're you-??" His eyes widened as he felt teeth sink into his neck. It was burning. Everything was burning and the source of the flame was his neck, right where the man had buried his teeth in Eren's throat. Eren let out a gurgling cry, his vision suddenly darkening. The man pulled his teeth out of Eren's neck and Eren slumped, suddenly unable to hold himself up. He was confused as he landed in the dirt, cushioned by thorns and glowing blue bulbs. The man crouched down in front of him and Eren cringed away from his bloody smile. His vision darkened again and the last thing he heard before passing out was the man saying something, most likely finishing his earlier statement. 

**"Omega."**


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up, feeling drugged and sleepy. That mostly goes away when he realizes that someone he doesn't know is stroking his hair and petting him.

Eren winced as he felt the bright, painful light pierce his eyelids. 

_Why does my head hurt?_ Eren wondered, feeling his head throb. It wasn't like he'd had anything to drink last night. His father explicitly forbade him and Mikasa from ever consuming alcohol save if it were for pain killers. And they were being used properly. 

So why the hell did his head feel like he'd gotten black out drunk last night??

Eren forced his heavy eyes to open and he stared at the ceiling. 

_Wait. No, that's not the ceiling, that's a canopy. I guess I'm in a bed. Question is, who does the bed belong to?_

Eren almost yawned. He didn't because his mouth wouldn't move when he wanted it to. Why was he so tired?? Oh right. The movie marathon. 

_I still don't recognize this room though._

His eyes focused, attempting to take in more details of the room. The canopy he was under was a smooth, black silk. Dark walnut frames held it over his head. Eren noticed that lacy silk coverings-also black-were falling around the edges of the bed so everything was freakishly hazy. He squinted, attempting to focus. Through them he could faintly see a dark walnut desk with a closed black laptop and a rolling recliner pushed into it. His eyes flicked to the other side of the room, where he took in a wardrobe, also made of dark walnut, that stood tall and foreboding. 

Eren shivered. The whole room had dark themes. Well, except on the desk where-

_Those are mine!_

Eren's eyes widened as he took in the side of his trophies, medals, and prizes from running competitions shining brightly on the desk. They sat there gleaming and Eren realized he felt heavy. He almost yawned again and relaxed. 

_Well, not much I can do yet. I need to wake up fully._

Eren stiffened when he felt something card through his hair. It was a hand, ruffling and fluffing his hair while scratching lightly in a relaxing manner. Sadly, it was anything but relaxing for Eren. He jolted, almost moving his limbs and he felt the hand pause.

_I'm definitely awake now._

Eren's eyes widened as an unfamiliar face leaned into his view. No, wait, that was wrong. He recognized it. He'd thought it was from a nightmare. 

Eren swallowed thickly as he stared up at the ravens' face. His silver eyes gleamed darkly and his lips curled in a smile. Eren shivered as pure white teeth were exposed. He vividly remembered the sensation of those teeth digging into his throat. A broken whine escaped him before he realized what he was doing. 

The raven relaxed, an almost peaceful smile pulling his lips down. The hand that had stopped resumed its' petting and Eren nearly whimpered. 

_Why does it feel so relaxing when I know I can't trust this man?_

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on." Eren jolted at the mans' voice, surprised that he was speaking. The hand continued its petting and the raven didn't look down as he continued to speak. "I'm sure you're wondering where you are, what's going on, who I am-we'll get to that later. For now, all you need to know about that is I am very important to you."

_Yeah right, dipshit! I'm not interested in someone who bit into my throat like a rabid fucking animal!!_

"I was much the same when I first arrived here," the raven continued, oblivious to Eren's internal railing. Said internal railing stopped. 

_He's...he's not from this place either?_

"For me, it happened suddenly. I was headed to work, walked through the office gate, and found myself here. When I turned to go back, the thorns literally shifted and blocked the doorway I'd come through. As I watched, they literally dissolved it. That was back way before you were born." Eren stared up at the man, who was clearly remembering some old world and home he'd come from before shaking his head.

_Why was he brought here?_

"I wandered around for a bit. Thorns and branches were nothing new to me, I used to be in the military after all. We don't have a military here. We have jobs to keep occupied, but in reality, the land provides us with everything we need. Food, water, it literally brings buckets of whatever we may need straight to the doors of homes it made specifically for us." Eren shivered. 

_So the land here is...sentient?? That's creepy as hell._ Eren refocused on what the raven was saying. 

"I got found by a group of people doing the usual rounds. We have groups of us who go out to check for new ones. They picked me up and took me to the newest house that had formed. I don't know how you'll feel about it, but I love this place. When I saw it, I thought immediately that this was my dream home. Anyway, they explained a lot to me. So I'll do the same with you, okay Eren?" He glanced down at Eren, as if expecting a response. 

Eren tried to form a response but, for whatever reason, it was like his muscles had just relaxed and he couldn't move any of them. The raven chuckled when he noticed Eren's annoyance with his immobile form. 

"Sorry, I forgot about what a bite does to the omega." Eren frowned, confused. Omega? Bite? The raven had bitten him earlier and called Eren his omega before so...was that what he was talking about??

 _Why doesn't he explain anything??_ Eren wondered in frustration. Levi smiled.

"Sorry. First of all, I'll explain that here there are what are known as secondary genders. Instead of just being male or female, you can be a male alpha, male omega, female alpha, or a female omega. Male and female don't really affect the secondary genders. Alpha is pretty obvious. We're the dominant type of people and are able to use our pheromones, which are produced by scent glands in the neck and wrists, to bring others to our will. We can control them if we want."

 _So kind of like me??_ Eren wondered. He sniffed the air and sure enough, he could smell something. It was rich and musky and made him feel dizzy.

His vision swam and he heard a chuckle before the smell lightened up. 

"You might want to tell me if you're going to try and scent the air. After all, you're extremely close to my scent glands so it's stronger than you'd think." Eren's head was swimming and everything went blissfully silent for a few moments while the raven allowed Eren to regain his bearings. The scent was so overwhelming it almost hurt but it made Eren's body... _ache_ for something. He didn't know what, just that he wanted it.

When he sighed and his vision cleared, he realized that the raven was leaning over him again. Eren's eyes focused on the base of his neck, where Eren could spot some pale liquid almost seeping out of his skin. 

"Oh good, you've refocused." His eyes snapped back to the raven as he pulled out of Eren's range of vision. "I'll keep going now that you're back with me."

_Oh sure, make sure I can't see you for whatever shit you're about to tell me._

"I'm an alpha. I was found in the Northern thorn range, an area known for producing the strongest and most fearsome of alphas. Alphas are, by nature, a violent group of people. Put too many of us in an enclosed area for a long enough time and we'll tear each other apart. That is, when we don't have an omega. That's what you are."

_No way in hell am I whatever this omega thingie is._

"An omega is the exact opposite of an alpha. While we are the dominant ones, you are the submissive. The perfect yin and yang. An omega can use their pheromones to calm people, especially alphas. An omega's pheromones when in distress are especially potent and can call any alpha to their aid. Of course, that only happens if they're unmarked. If they are marked then their pheromones will call only to their alpha. Ah, sorry, you don't know what I mean by marked, do you?"

 _Well no shit, Sherlock!_ Eren growled in his head. The raven chuckled. 

"By marked, I mean if they have a mating mark. This place, whatever it is, it made to bring soulmates or true mates together. Each alpha that is brought here is paired with the perfect omega and vice versa. Unmated alphas tend to be more aggressive than mated alphas and unmarked omegas will affect all nearby alphas instead of just their mated alpha. In order to mate with an omega, an alpha must bite them on their most sensitive scent glands; the neck."

_Wait. Wouldn't that be where he bit me??_

The raven leaned over Eren, taking in the panic in his eyes before smiling. 

"Yes, I mated you."

Eren jerked, willing his muscles to move, just to get away from this thing behind him. However the raven simply wrapped his arms around Eren, crooning softly in his ear until Eren's movements stopped. Eren felt his heart racing in his chest and tears slipped from his eyes. Whatever this mating thing was, it sounded suspiciously like something permanent. Something he would never be able to undo or get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. 

"I'm sorry. I know it was sudden and I should've probably waited for your consent, but I've been here alone for far too long. You see, this place keeps people immortal until they find their mates. Even sometimes after they have, the pair will remain unchanging unless the land returns their mortality. Most alphas find their omega within three months. That's the average time here. And yet I waited so much longer, for you."

_How does he know I'm his omega?? This could all be wrong!_

"It's not like I would've made a mistake waiting for you. Even if I'd settled down with any of the other omegas, they never would've been able to satisfy me. Only you. I know you're my perfect omega because I received the letter. You see, Eren, when the land has found the perfect omega for an alpha, that alpha gets a days warning. A single day to prepare and reach the spot where the land said their omega would arrive. Everything we could ever need to know about our omega is in the letter the land sends. Family, friends, name, age, career, _everything._ There is nothing I don't know about you, Eren."

Eren whimpered as he felt the ravens' arms tighten around him. It was almost painfully, as if to reassure the older male that Eren was really here, really in his arms. Eren bit his lip hard to try and keep his whimpers from escaping. The raven snapped out of it and smiled down at Eren. 

"Right, I haven't told you my name yet, have I? It's Levi. Levi Rivalle Ackerman. And you, Eren Jaeger, are my mate." Eren whimpered. 

_So why can't I move?? I want to move!_

"Why...why can't...I...move?" Eren gasped out. His eyes widened, surprised he'd been able to speak. He shivered at the rich purr that vibrated through Levi into him. Levi had shut his eyes and curled Eren closer. 

"Such a pretty voice, my sweet omega," he murmured. Eren whimpered again and Levi's eyes snapped open. He smiled at Eren again and Eren cringed back. "The reason you can't move is because your body is changing, adapting for me. Your omega instincts have been awoken now that you've been claimed by an alpha and you'll make yourself into the perfect mate. If you were to move right now, it would hurt. I'm not sure why exactly, as there isn't much that needs to be changed, but the bite works as a numbing agent to protect you."

Eren whimpered as Levi pulled him closer. Eren realized that he was only in his boxers and blushed at the feeling of smooth silk rubbing against his skin. Levi chuckled. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see what you looked like so I undressed you. I hope you don't mind." Eren glared at him. 

_Like HELL I don't mind!! Fucking pervert!!_

"Oh come now, don't be mad. You're mine anyways so it's not like it'll take that long before I've seen, kissed, licked, sucked, and rubbed my cock over every bit of you." Eren paled considerably as the words rolled off Levi's tongue. 

_He plans to do WHAT with me???_

"You seem shocked by that. What did you assume mating entailed? Of course I would take your virginity and make sure you knew very well who you belonged to." Eren shuddered, a painful whine escaping his lips. 

_I don't want that!! Don't touch me, you fucking creep!_

Levi sighed, running his hands through Eren's hair to try and get the boy to relax. 

"Mating is...it's kind of like what marriage is, but there's no divorce for it. Once you're mated, that's it. There's no changing it. No way to break it or get rid of it. Even in death it will follow you and make sure that you are reunited after death. It's permanent Eren. Might as well get that in your head now." Eren shuddered as he stared at this man-no-this _monster_ that had stolen his freedom and taken him away from his family.

"I... **hate**...you," Eren hissed through his teeth. Levi's eyes flashed and the next thing he knew, he was underneath Levi. He could feel the heavy weight of the man above him, easily pinning him against the soft mattress. His eyes blazed with anger and Eren glared up into them, even though he was beginning to suffocate on the pheromones in the air. Oddly enough, now they were spicy and burned in his mouth and nose. However, Eren glared straight back at Levi. 

Finally he began to choke on the amount of pheromones in the air and tilted his head back, unknowingly exposing his throat, in a desperate attempt to get fresh air. His eyes widened when he felt teeth nip his neck and the pheromones lessened. His head was dizzy, the same drugged feeling returning. Levi let go of his throat and lifted his head to look Eren in the eyes.

**"Listen up, Eren, and listen well. _I_ am your alpha and you _will_ accept me. You are nothing in comparison to me, so stop fighting. Anytime you fight against me, there will be a punishment and the likely hood of you enjoying it is close to zero. Well, at least until I've trained you. So unless you want to hurt, I suggest you back down quickly and realize your place. You can't _go_ home, because you already _are_ home. You can't go _see_ your family, because you're already _looking_ at it. And you can't _run away_ because if you do, I will _drag_ you back, _kicking and screaming,_ if need be. Get that through your head and we won't have any problems, got it?" **

His eyes were dangerous and promised pain if Eren did anything but agree. So he nodded and Levi sighed. The bright light in his silver eyes diminished a bit but was still there. 

"Good." Eren shivered. Levi had just threatened him with everything he knew. And what the hell had been up with his voice?? Eren had thought there was a devil speaking through Levi for a minute there. 

"How...how long...were you waiting...for me?" Eren croaked. Levi looked at him and smiled, slipping under the sheets to lay against Eren. Eren cringed as Levi turned him on his side and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. 

"Three...years."

"Huh?" Eren blinked, wondering why Levi had mumbled into his back before his mind caught up. 

_He spent three years here, waiting for me?? What kind of hell is this place?_ Then Eren realized that Levi was repeating what he'd said. 

"I waited for three _hundred_ years here, Eren. I waited alone, even as people who came years after me got their mates before I did." Eren's eyes widened. 

_Levi spent three hundred years in this place??? How?? How is he still alive?? Oh wait, the whole land makes you immortal thing._

"That's why, Eren, I'm never going to let you go. You're mine, got it? I waited far too long for you to come here and I'm not letting you go ever again. You'll never get away from me no matter where you run to, Eren. You're mine." Eren shuddered at the possessive tone of voice. 

They lay there in silence for a few moments, with Levi twitching and shifting a bit. Then Levi growled and Eren jolted. 

_Is he mad?? Did I do something? Is he going to kill me??_

"Fuck, I want to feel your skin against mine," he muttered, climbing out of bed. Eren strained to watch over his shoulders, eyes widening when he realized that Levi was stripping. His heart began to race as he felt the blankets lift and Levi climbed into bed, pressing himself against Eren. A low groan echoed through the room and Eren shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin at the sound. 

_What now??_

"God, you feel so fucking good against me. So smooth, so fucking hot!" It was silent for a few moments before Levi growled in irritation again and Eren jolted as he felt Levi's finger tips play with the waistband of his boxers. Eren yelped as he felt some of them slide under it and begin tugging them down. 

_What is he doing??_

"These need to come off. I need to feel you. I need to feel _all_ of you. Take them off. No, I'll do it for you." Eren whimpered, heart racing and jumping to his throat as he felt something sharp prick his legs and begin to slice through his boxers. 

_Does he have a fucking knife down there???_

There was another growl of irritation before Levi tore Eren's boxers off, easily. Eren whimpered loudly and immediately Levi was leaning over him, crooning softly.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Levi slipped next to Eren and Eren blushed when he felt Levi's dick-half hard-press through his thighs. Levi groaned loudly at the sensation. 

"Fuck, you're so perfect for me." Eren squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that maybe if he pretended to go to sleep, Levi would stop humping him and leave him be. Instead, Levi began to hump him harder, grunting and groaning loudly as he pushed his now fully erect cock between Eren's legs. "Fuck. I need to see you."

In a flash, Eren felt the blankets get ripped off from above him. He yelped as Levi forcefully rolled him over. Eren's eyes were widen with fear when he took in Levi's appearance. 

Aside from the massive, dripping cock, Levi was flushed slightly and his eyes were blown with lust. His cock was already dripping precum and Eren shied away from his hungry gaze, pulling his knees to his chest and rolling onto his side. Immediately Levi pulled him back so they were chest to chest and Eren cried out when Levi forcefully jerked his legs apart. Levi stared hungrily down, eyes roaming across Eren's chest and flat stomach before staring at his twig and berries. He licked his lips and smirked at Eren. 

"Such a pretty omega for me. So perfect. I just want to eat you up," he breathed into Eren's neck. Eren cringed, pulling away. 

"Levi...please...stop..." his voice was close to tears as he spoke, desperate to escape the way this man looked at him. Levi smirked and leaned down to Eren's chest. Eren gasped as Levi's mouth closed around one of his nipples. Eren was surprised by the high pitched moan he released when Levi rolled it with his tongue. Eren jolted, head whipping back when Levi pinched the other nipple, mercilessly teasing him. 

Eren was shocked by his strange reactions to this touch. Not only was this person basically raping him, but he was straight! And yet, the electric shocks that came from the opposing rough and gentle treatment to his nipples was...enjoyable. Eren gasped when he felt something begin to leak from his ass. 

_What the hell?? Am I going to take a dump right in the middle of this??_

Levi pulled off and went lower, eyes blown with lust when he took in the sight Eren couldn't see. He reached down and gently ran his fingers over Eren's asshole, teasing more of the fluid from him. Eren whined.

_Does he like me taking a shit in the middle of his rape session?? What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Such a good boy...already slicking up for me." Eren frowned, confused. Levi smirked and lifted his fingers. Eren was shocked and mildly disgusted by what was on Levi's fingers. It was some kind of clear fluid that stuck to his fingers. Was that...what was coming out of Eren's ass?? 

Levi put one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on his fingers until the were all clean, groaning at the taste. He smirked at Eren and Eren shivered. A finger prodded at his entrance before poking into him. Eren jolted and cried out. 

It felt...strangely good. Almost intoxicating to feel that one finger, twisting and prodding his insides. Eren panted and rolled his hips up, desperate for some attention on his cock. Levi smirked and purposefully ignored Eren's erection. His slid a second finger into Eren's ass and Eren groaned as he felt them begin to split him open, scissoring in his ass. Soon Eren was practically forcing himself onto the fingers as Levi pressed them into him. Eren felt Levi slip in a third one and he felt a mild burn with that one, but it didn't stop him from pushing down on them. Levi smirked and a fourth one slipped in, earning him a long keening wail from Eren. Then Levi pulled them out and Eren whined.

He was shocked by what he was doing, disgusted with himself. This man wanted to rape him and Eren was just letting him. He was practically begging him for it.

And yet...somehow Eren felt like this was right. Like he needed his ass to be filled with something and just didn't know what it was. Levi smirked and pulled away, leaving Eren desperate. His hand reached down for his cock, but before he could grasp it, Levi smacked his hand away. 

"Bad boy. If you're good, I'll reward you later. For now, I need to make sure you're really ready for me." Eren frowned, focusing on what Levi held in his hand before blushing furiously. Levi grinned and placed the tip of the dildo against Eren's ass. The dildo wasn't as thick as Levi's cock, but it certainly wasn't something to scoff at either. 

Eren moaned, loud and high, as Levi slowly pushed the dildo into him. Eren groaned at the feeling of being so filled up. 

_Yes...this is what I needed._

He gasped as Levi pulled it out and thrust it in, barely missing a particularly sensitive spot. Levi smirked as he saw Eren tense up around it. He slowly dragged the dildo out and Eren moaned. 

"Just look at you, trying to suck it back in. And you act like you don't want this," Levi purred. Eren glared at him through tears in his eyes. 

He didn't want it. But he couldn't help how his body reacted so well to it.L Levi smirked and pulled the dildo out completely, noting the whine that came with not putting it back in immediately. Levi shifted around, settling himself between Eren's long, smooth legs before lifting them up over his shoulders. Eren blinked, trying to focus on what Levi was doing. 

His eyes widened in fear as Levi pressed the tip of his massive erection against the hole that had been freshly stretched for him. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, Eren."


	3. Warning: Rape Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title should be enough

"W-what?? Levi please no! Please!" Eren screamed, desperately trying to escape the grasp of the man currently on top of him. His attempts were futile and resulted only in Levi rolling his eyes. Levi smirked and Eren shuddered as he felt the tip of Levi's cock catch on the rim of his entrance. Eren shuddered with fear, still trying to push Levi away and escape his grasp. 

"Oi, brat. Hold still and relax or this is going to fucking hurt," Levi warned. When Eren looked in his eyes, he realized that Levi was dead serious. His eyes were cold but still blown with lust. 

"Please just let me go, Levi," Eren sobbed, tears flooding down his cheeks. Levi eyes glowed with anger and his nostrils flared. That was the only warning Eren got before he thrust violently in, his thick length only making it about halfway in. Eren felt like he was going to throw up. His vision began to swim as he stopped breathing.

Eren's head whipped back in a scream as Levi pulled back and thrust in again, burying himself deeper. His breath was brutally forced back in by the painful entry and natural desire to scream. Eren clawed at Levi's chest, desperate to escape but there was nothing he could do. Levi had him right where he wanted and Eren couldn't escape. Levi pulled out and thrust back in again and Eren whimpered, biting his hand to try and keep his noises down. If he could do anything, it would be to prevent Levi from hearing him. Levi pulled out and paused, forcefully grabbing Eren's face and tilting his chin so Eren had to look him in the eye. Tears leaked from Eren's eyes, even as he fought to keep his cries down. Levi glared at him. 

"Let's get one thing clear. You. Are.  **Mine.** I am  _ never  _ letting you go." With that, Levi forcefully buried his entire length in Eren's ass. Eren screamed horribly, his throat choking as the sound almost clawed its way up his throat. It burned and felt like he was being torn in half. He could feel Levi's balls against his ass as Levi groaned. Levi slowly rolled his head back, eyes open in lustful awe. He would almost look innocent if it weren't for the gleaming desire in his eyes and the fact that his cock, easily 23 centimeters and had at least a 13 centimeter circumference, was buried in Eren's ass. "So  _ this  _ is what an omega feels like...god you're fucking perfect."

Eren couldn't bite back his sob as Levi said that. Levi looked down at him, eyes full of surprise and worry. Eren cringed and another sob escaped him. A low croon built up in Levi's throat and he gently wiped away Eren's tears. 

"I warned you Eren. I told you it would hurt if you didn't relax or hold still. Don't worry though, you'll feel good. I'll make sure of it." Eren shuddered as Levi pressed a kiss against his cheek. It felt disgusting to be touched so gently by this man. The man who'd done nothing but hurt him. The man who'd cruelly forced himself on Eren. For him to touch Eren like he was a treasure...it felt  _ wrong. _

"Move...please move..." Eren begged. Levi smiled. 

"See? It'll be good, I promise." With that Levi started a slow pace which quickly became a violent and rough pace. It felt like Levi had been trying to hold back but simply couldn't. And as a result, Eren had to bear the brunt of his force. In order to make things easier, Eren forced his body to go limp in Levi's arms. Eren felt his limp body jolting with each thrust. It felt like ripples were spreading through him from where Levi impacted, causing his whole form to jolt and jump. Eren fought to remain limp, trying to ignore the burning pain he felt in his ass. 

However, when Levi brushed against something inside of him, Eren gasped and Levi's eyes widened. Levi grinned and shifted. It was clear from his thrusting and changing positions that Levi was searching for that sensitive spot inside of him. It was mildly painful and mostly uncomfortable, but then he found what he was looking for. When Levi found it or, more accurately, pounded it, Eren screamed. His vision flared white and he lost control of what he was saying. Words spilled from him without his mind thinking about what he was saying. 

"Levi! Levi, more, please!" Levi gladly accepted his omega's cries and pounded harder, taking Eren deeper than before. Eren screamed as his form was pounded, that sensitive spot being slammed so quickly it was almost like it wasn't being hit. It was more like an aftershock of pleasure from each of Levi's thrusts. Levi growled and paused, pulling out and almost throwing Eren onto his stomach. 

Eren attempted to get up from his hands and knees before he felt a forceful hand on his neck pushing his face back down into the mattress. Eren was confused by the actions until Levi jerked his hips up and violently thrust into his ass again, resuming his breakneck pace. Eren keened loudly. More words spilled without his control, pouring out of his mouth like water from a faucet.

"God, so deep! Alpha, yes! More! Harder alpha, I need to feel you in my womb!" Eren screamed. His mind caught up with him through the pleasure, disgusted by himself. He was screaming for Levi like a trained whore or like Levi's personal bitch. It was disgusting but he couldn't focus on that with the amount of pleasure crashing over him. Eren moaned as Levi gripped his cock and began to stroke it quickly, easily matching his pace and driving Eren insane. 

"You like this? Want me to cum inside you and fill you up?" Eren threw his head back with a loud moan as Levi violently pressed that magical button inside him again and again. Levi smirked when he saw how Eren was thrusting back to meet him, driving Levi deeper into the boy.

"Yes, yes, yes! Alpha, more!" Eren heard himself screaming. He was hot...so hot. It felt like he was burning up, the heat forming in his lower abdomen. It burned and felt soothed by Levi's cock. With each thrust the flames grew and receded. It was like something was trying to possess him and the only thing keeping it from doing just that was Levi's cock up his ass. 

"Gonna knot you so fucking hard, Eren. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk for weeks, would you like that, Omega?" Eren nodded his head desperately, feeling drool drip down his chin. He needed more. He needed relief or he was gonna go fucking insane. 

"More, Alpha, please! Knot me! Give me your knot!" He heard a low growl before Levi viciously bit down on the mating bite mark. Eren screamed as a beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain crashed over him and he came. His form shook before going limp in Levi's grasp as the alpha continued to pound into Eren's limp form with increasing desperation. Eren could feel something at the base of Levi's cock, almost seeming to grow. 

_ What the hell is wrong with his cock?  _ Eren wondered. There was another growl and Eren screamed as Levi forced his entire cock into Eren, so hard that Eren could feel himself being pressed into Levi's legs. The thing at the base of Levi's cock stretched his hole before plugging it up and Levi spilled his scorching cum inside of Eren's freshly developed womb. Eren screamed and came a second time, going limp. 

He could still feel Levi, rocking his hips gently as he came inside of Eren, but the biggest thing Eren felt was disgust. Disgust at himself. As soon as it'd started to feel good, Eren had let go of his morals and hatred towards what Levi was doing only to beg him for it. As soon as Levi had made it feel good, Eren had been begging for it like he'd been born with a cock in his mouth and a second one buried up his ass. It made him sick to think of how quickly he fell for Levi's tricks. After a few minutes, Eren felt the thing Levi had plugged up his ass with, go down. Almost immediately, the strange burning in his gut was back, making him whine for something. 

"Shh, it's alright. I'm gonna knot you again, don't worry." Levi's words made Eren feel disgusted. However, Levi rolled Eren over and Eren felt Levi's cock press against his still tender ass before pushing in. Eren mewled weakly in protest. However, he began to bounce as Levi's hips pushed up from below, jolting his body as Levi pulled his hips down to meet him. After a few moments, Levi growled and rolled Eren over. Eren's eyes widened as Levi pressed Eren's knees up to his shoulders, bending him in half. Eren moaned as Levi thrust harshly into him. 

"Alpha...no...it'll get on my face..." Eren gasped as Levi thrust into him. However, he could see in Levi's eyes that he wasn't listening. 

"Fuck, such a perfect omega for me. Clenching around me so fucking tightly. God, Eren, you're perfect for me." Levi pounded into Eren and Eren moaned, cumming quickly from how Levi was pounding his sensitive spot. His eyes widened as he watched Levi's cock begin to swell at the bottom, growing larger as Levi moaned and began to pound more erratically into Eren's ass with bruising force. 

"Stop..." Eren whispered, throat already hoarse from his moans. Levi groaned as Eren tightened around him in fear. 

"Fuck, gonna knot you so hard. I'm going to stain your insides, Eren. Mark you so much on the inside you'll be carrying my kids within a week. Then once you're done carrying them, I'll fuck you again and again, even when you think you can't how does that sound?" Eren moaned as Levi pounded into his sweet spot, his body jerking from the pleasure Levi was inflicting on him. 

"Levi..." he cried out, tears of shame and pleasure flowing down his cheeks. Levi growled and bit the inside of Eren's thigh before shoving his entire cock into Eren's asshole. Eren could see the bulge where Levi's knot expanded in him and plugged him up as Levi came inside of him. Eren came with a loud cry and went limp as Levi gently lowered him to spoon behind him. 

"It feels good, doesn't it, Eren? Don't you feel so content and satisfied with my knot in you? Buried so deep and spewing all the cum I can give you deep inside you?" Eren shuddered and shut his eyes, trying to mentally block out the rapists words. He didn't fucking want this. He didn't fucking ask for this! 

There was a few more minutes before Levi's knot went down and Levi pulled out. He stared at the mess he'd left behind in Eren's ass, cum leaking out of the hole. Eren whimpered, hating himself for the pain in his gut. Levi smiled and kissed him. 

"It's alright. I'll take good care of you, Eren." Eren moaned as Levi sat him up on his dick, facing the mirror. Eren's eyes widened when he realized that Levi wanted him to watch what was happening. 

_ No! I can't watch that! Please don't make me- _

"Ah!" Eren cried as Levi began to thrust into him. Eren could see his form jolt and he noticed the clear bulge in his stomach from where he was still filled with Levi's cum. Eren's cock began to grow hard as Levi steadily hammered into his sweet spot. Levi reached forward and Eren moaned a protest when Levi began to tease his nipples, twisting and pinching while locking eyes with Eren in the mirror. 

"Does it feel good? Do you like having to watch yourself? It's an exhilarating feeling, isn't it? Do you like it?" Eren tried to shake his head, no, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. It was...entrancing. It felt disgusting and he hated watching himself, but knowing he was being watched made things so much more sensitive. Levi smirked as he looked at Eren's torn expression in the mirror, jerking his hips up harder. Eren moaned louder. 

"L-Levi!" Levi smirked. 

"If you like it this much, maybe we'll do it in front of others. I know there are quite a few others who like to do this or would love to watch. Maybe we could have our kids watch, yes? Would you like it if they saw just how much of a cock whore their mother can be?" Tears budded in Eren's eyes and he shook his head. 

Watching in the mirror was one thing. Knowing there were other people watching and judging him was totally different. Levi smiled and licked Eren's neck, earning a sensitive wail. He smirked and began to suck on Eren's neck, leaving bright red marks. 

"No? You don't want others to watch? Well, I'm much the same. I don't want to share any part of you with them. I was just joking to see how you'd react." With that, he buried his fully formed knot in Eren's ass and tugged painfully on Eren's nipples. Eren wailed and came with a cry, cock twitching. He'd already gone through five orgasms in less than two hours. He was spent and he didn't want this but he could still see his stomach expanding as he felt each twitch of Levi's cock spreading more cum on his insides. 

Eren could feel that Levi was purring, the rich vibrations travelling through Levi into Eren. It made him shiver but he couldn't go anywhere because of the stupid cock buried up his ass. Levi smirked when his cock went down, pulling out of Eren and getting up to push the desk so its thin side was pointed towards the mirror. Eren had already started whining from the pain that he could feel in his gut when Levi suddenly pulled him onto his weak feet and pushed him onto his bloated stomach on top of the desk. His eyes widened as Levi turned his head so he was staring at the mirror again. 

"Levi...please...don't make me watch..." Eren begged. Levi smirked. 

"But Eren, I want to make sure you know exactly who you belong to. If that means I find a way for you to watch, you watch. If it means I knot you consecutively for an entire week, I knot you for an entire week. I will do anything and everything so you know you're mine," Levi growled, bending over so his cock was pressed against Eren's still dripping rear. Eren whimpered because he could see it. 

He could see the white cum dripping down his ass. He could see Levi's massive, engorged cock. He could see the way it tugged at his bright red rim. Levi smirked, noting with satisfaction how Eren watched everything. He leaned down and poised himself against Eren's entrance. 

"Watch me claim you," he whispered before thrusting into Eren. Eren arched his spine with a loud cry, eyes widening at the sudden shock of pleasure. Levi's eyes widened. Eren felt horrified at the immediate pleasure he felt. It was greater than any of the other times in any of the other positions they'd been in. 

_ Please don't let him notice, please don't let him notice, please don't let him notice.  _ Eren prayed. Levi smirked and pulled out to thrust violently back in. 

"AH!!" Levi smirked and leaned next to his omegas ear as he brutally pounded the small frame against his desk. 

"Oh, so this is how you like it? Bent over on a desk, watching me slam my cock into your ass? Naughty, naughty boy. What a filthy omega I have," Levi purred in his ear. Any hope Eren had of Levi not noticing flew out the window and his heart fell. He was promptly distracted by the amount of pleasure that crashed over him each time Levi slammed into him. He cried out, cock spurting cum over the desk. Levi chuckled.

"Alpha! More! More, alpha, deeper! Harder, alpha, harder!" Eren begged. Levi licked his lips before redoubling his pace, slamming Eren against the desk with brutal force. Eren screamed with pleasure. Levi lifted his hand and slapped Eren's ass, loving the bright red hand print that glowed on the tanned skin. Eren yelped in pain but it was quickly overridden by pleasure. Levi grabbed Eren's hips with bruising force and rammed himself deeper as he lifted Eren's hips until Eren was practically on his toes. Eren released a loud scream of pleasure and came for a seventh time. 

"What's the matter, omega? Do you want me to knot you?" Levi grunted, thrusting into Eren. Eren nodded, drool dripping down his chin as his eyes were glazed with lust. Levi smirked. "You're gonna have to use your words, omega, otherwise I won't know what you want."

"Knot me, alpha! Fill me up with your knot!" Levi smirked and violently shoved his knot into Eren's ass which tightened around him as soon as that happened. Eren screamed with pleasure and came again as he felt Levi begin to fill him up. Eren drooped limply as he watched his stomach swell further. Levi kissed his neck and cheeks, anywhere he could reach, before lifting Eren gently and carrying him to a bathroom connected to the bedroom. When his knot finally went down, Levi washed his omega. Eren was still totally out of it, not knowing what was even happening to him. 

Levi cleaned out his insides to make sure that Eren would be okay and Eren whimpered at the feeling of fingers in his tender ass. Levi shushed him gently before washing his spent omega. Levi kissed Eren's forehead as he carried the boy back into the bedroom. Levi set him down and Eren drifted off. Levi watched for a few more minutes and noticed that the scent gland had formed. 

His eyes narrowed. If the scent gland had formed then that meant that Eren's transformation into a full omega was complete. The mating bite would no longer induce a drugged feeling and Levi wasn't taking any chances with this one. 

He brought a long, black iron chain up from his basement. It had a thick manacle connected to both ends and Levi clamped one end around the wooden post of his bed. The other he locked around Eren's leg. 

He'd take it off to clean Eren or have sex, but he couldn't take the risk of Eren running away from him. 

Not when he'd waited for his omega for three hundred years. 

Not when he'd waited for  _ Eren  _ for so long.

Eren was  _ his  _ forever.

He wasn't letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter of rape. Please don't hate me for this.


	4. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives Eren a tour of the house.

Eren groaned as he woke up. His eyes blinked slowly as they adjusted to the gentle light coming through the window. It wasn't painfully bright, but it was annoying none the less. His hips hurt and he felt tender from the stomach down. Not to mention that his leg felt heavy. He opened his eyes fully and realized that Levi wasn't in the room. His eyes widened and he grinned, heart leaping eagerly in his chest, as he forced himself to sit up so he could try to run out. However, the weight on his ankle mad him hesitate, confused as to why it felt heavy. 

He looked down at his leg and his eyes widened. 

He looked _awful._ Love bites and hickeys covered his chest in a brutal tattoo while things got progressively darker the further down he looked. Aside from the various hand print bruises and scratches coating his body, there was a black manacle on his ankle. He was shocked to see it was connected to a chain that locked around the bed post. Eren glared, furiously.

_He fucking tied me up!_

He stood, forcing himself to ignore the heavy chain on his leg. It was uncomfortable and made him unbalanced when moving, but it didn't do much more than annoy him and prevent him from leaving the room. Eren glared at it before wincing as the pain from his scratches and bruises made themselves known. He hissed softly as he brushed his fingers over them. 

There were so _many_ , coating his legs, hips, and lower back. It was like he'd faced a mob of angry cats while wearing no pants or underwear. The bruises were darkest where Levi had gripped his hips but Eren knew that his ass and inner thighs were almost _black_ with bruises. Eren felt sick when he remembered what Levi had done to him. He'd wanted it...although not in his right mind. He'd been confused by whatever was happening to his body, making him want Levi to do that to him. However, just remembering the pleasurable feelings it had left him with made him blush bright red. 

_I came so many times...is it even possible to cum that much??_

Eren sighed and glanced around, pushing away his embarrassment in favor of deciding on his next move. One of the doorways was out of reach because of the chain, which was pretty hard to do considering the length of the chain, and there was one that he could reach. And most likely go into by the look of it. Eren stood and shivered. 

He it was cold and he felt nauseous, almost like he'd been tainted. Like some of Levi's darkness had seeped into his skin just by being in contact with Levi. Eren shook his head, ignoring the sensation, and opened the adjoining door. 

It led to a massive bathroom. A jacuzzi size bath took up the center of the room. To his left was a gorgeous vanity with mirror cupboards. He pulled one of them open to see a variety of makeup, medicine, colognes, and a first aid kit in it. He grabbed one of the pill bottles and looked at it, sighing in relief when he realized he'd grabbed ibuprofen. He opened it and took two of the little tablets dry. He washed his face, noticing that he looked oddly... _refreshed._ His skin practically glowed with health and his eyes were brighter than normal. 

It confused the hell out of Eren. 

But he shrugged and went over to the bath, the chain barely allowing him to go into it comfortably. He quickly started to let it fill with the hot water he so desperately craved and needed to sooth his cuts and bruises. 

_And I need to clean myself out, because I doubt Levi did that._ Eren thought. His friend Marco was gay and because he didn't have anyone to talk to about it, he came to Eren. Eren was very accepting, not understanding the attraction to guys, but cool with it anyway. After all, who was he to judge? If it made Marco happy, then let Marco be happy. He'd even defended Marco when he'd found out that Marco was being bullied for being gay. After that, no one bullied Marco. Anyway, during one of their many discussions, Marco had described-in _painful detail_ \- what happened during sex between guys. It had left Eren scarred but more knowledgeable than before. At least it came in handy when it came to proper aftercare.

There wasn't anything for him to take off while he waited for the jacuzzi bath to fill with water, so he took in more details of the bathroom. 

There was a smooth, white tiled floor under his feet. The walls were cream colored and also smooth. Next to the jacuzzi bath was a metal shelf covered in towels, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. The metal was chrome silver and polished until Eren could see his distorted reflection in it. Across from the vanity, there were curtains pulled around something. They were a soft white as well and when he pulled them aside, he understood the need for curtains. Behind them was a toilet, facing the vanity. The curtains were most likely because, who wanted to watch themselves use the toilet? Eren also noticed that next to the toilet was a pile of books, all of which were covered in plastic to help keep the safe from the water. 

Eren smiled when he saw a familiar manga. He reached over and picked it up, flipping through it. It was called 'Attack on Titan'. Eren loved that series, even though it was kind of dark. When it had gotten its anime, he'd been there when they released the first episode. He carried it over to the jacuzzi bath before noticing his bruises out of the corner of his eye. He swallowed and turned more to look at them. 

His ass was a dark purple and so were his inner thighs. His back was covered in scratches and bites, as though an animal had been marking him as its property. It pissed him off. But what caught his eye the most wasn't his bruises. 

It was the mating bite.

It had already become a silvery scar with the scar tissue already off. It confused him how it could have healed so quickly, considering the deepness of it. He leaned closer to look at it and realized that the skin under it was slightly discolored. He frowned and stared at it. It was slightly darker there and as he watched, something leaked out of the skin. Eren shuddered and pulled back, wiping it off. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it. His eyes widened. It was sweet but kind of tangy or tart. Hesitantly, Eren licked the liquid. 

It sprouted on his tongue and he gasped. It was sugary sweet but again there was that tart, tangy flavor. Kind of like how an orange or grapefruit tasted. However, Eren was distracted by it.

 _What the hell is this?? It's coming out of me, so is it inside of me?? How haven't I noticed this before??_ Hesitantly Eren lowered his hand and went to the jacuzzi bath. _I'll have to ask Levi about it._

As Eren got in, he was shocked by what he'd thought. Was he accepting Levi?? Why of all people would he ask Levi about something like that??? Then his rational mind reminded him that Levi was the only person he knew here and most likely Levi wouldn't want him meeting anyone just yet. It was a pain in the ass, but there wasn't much Eren could do about it. He'd have to ask Levi. 

_Yeah. I'm only asking out of necessity. Otherwise, I wouldn't ask him._

Then his rational mind refreshed his memory with the fact that he didn't know anyone else who may be here, and as such it was unlikely they'd answer to him. He sighed as he grabbed the soap and began to wash his hair with it. Eren didn't even realize what smell he'd grabbed until the gentle scent of coffee and vanilla blended in the air around him, causing him to relax minutely. 

It felt good to be clean again. Even if his bruises and bite marks stung when he ran the body wash over them, he didn't care. He was clean and that was all that mattered. After going through his hair twice with shampoo and conditioner and running body was over his body three times, Eren forced himself to sit on the seat in the jacuzzi bath and spread his legs, lifting them up so he could better see his hole and reach it.

It felt...embarrassing to be in this position. Eren's face flushed but he gently prodded his entrance with one finger. He gently began to poke his way in and was shocked when he didn't feel anything. He twisted his finger around, confused. He'd been expecting to feel Levi's cum inside him, possibly wet or dried. Yet instead, there was nothing but him. He shuddered as a thought occurred to him. 

_Did...did Levi clean me out...while I was unconscious??_

It made Eren nervous to think that Levi had touched him in his sleep, even if it was to make sure he didn't have to deal with dried cum in his ass afterwards. However, he was grateful because he definitely didn't want to be scraping it out of his insides. That would just feel sick. Once Eren was sure he was clean, he allowed the jacuzzi bath to drain and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried off, not knowing if Levi would be out in the room waiting for him or not. He was shocked when he went back into the room, searching for his clothes. 

They were gone. 

His clothes were missing.

Eren shuddered nervously and realized there was a small, brown paper package tied up with string on his bed. He went over to it and realized that a note had been slid under where the string tied it all together. He pulled it out and opened it, reading what it said. 

**_Eren._ **

**_I noticed you were in the bath when I came in earlier to check on you. It's good to know you can move, I was worried you wouldn't be able to. In the paper are some clothes, wear those to breakfast. I also included the key to your manacle, but I expect you to give that to me when you come down. Don't try to run, don't try to fight, I'll catch you and it'll only make me angry. Please don't fight me on this, Eren. I don't want to hurt you. When you feel ready, come down. Although I would recommend sooner rather than later unless you like a cold breakfast._ **

**_Levi._ **

Eren glared at the note. He glanced at the bag and slowly opened it. His eyes widened as he pulled it out. It was a dark blue see through crop top and white booty shorts that looked a little small. Eren glared furiously at the clothes and noticed the key in it. He picked it up and stared at it. 

_I could try to run but...he already said he'd catch me. Not to mention, even if I did run, where would I go? It's not like I know anyone here or how to get back to my parents._

Eren sighed but unlocked the chain. He pulled the booty shorts on and-yes- they hugged him a little too well. Eren blushed at the revealing outfit. Even with the shirt on, it was still revealing. Eren picked up the paper and wrapped it up, trying to hide the key from sight to keep it, but Eren realized there was no where to hide it. The room was too obvious, Levi would find it immediately. He couldn't hide it on his person because if he did, there was no way it wouldn't be showing. He sighed and took the paper, string, and key with him downstairs. The smell of waffles called him into what could only be the dining room. 

Or possibly an at home buffet.

He stared at the food lined up on different islands around a large, oval table. Everything had gone back to its theme of dark with dark walnut and black being the two main colors, although this was contrasted with the bright colors of fruit, waffles, pancakes, and sweets of all kinds. 

"Oh good, you came down. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to go up and get you." Eren whipped around to see Levi, dressed in a tight fitting long sleeve black shirt and black skinny jeans. He smiled and set two plates down on the table across from each other. "I hope you don't mind, but I loaded a plate for you already. It's healthy and relax, nothing's poisoned or drugged." 

Eren hesitantly sat down, putting the paper and string mess on the seat next to him, covering the key with it. Levi rolled his eyes, as if he knew exactly what Eren was trying to do. He sighed and held out his hand. 

"What?" Eren asked, clearly suspicious. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"The key." Eren glared at him but Levi just held his hand out, staring at Eren like he was a child who did something wrong. Grumbling the whole time, Eren took the key out from under the paper and string and handed it to Levi. Levi smiled as his fingers wrapped around it. "See? Was that so hard?"

Eren glared at him and quickly took a bite of waffles to make sure Levi didn't try to ask him any questions. Eren knew he wouldn't however, because Levi was too busy staring at his figure. A soft smirk crossed Levi's face. 

"Maybe tomorrow I'll try to coax you into a skirt," he purred. Eren glared at him, eyes cold. He swallowed his bite before speaking, making sure to keep eye contact as he spoke. 

"You do that and you can expect to not see me for a day," Eren said coldly. Levi raised an eyebrow but chuckled. 

"Not a fan of cross dressing, I take?" Eren glared at him. He gestured to his clothes.

"If this is what you put me in on a normal day, I can only fear what type of skirt you'd put me in. Most likely something way too short, lacy or frilly, no panties, and put me in situations where you can constantly flick it up. No. Thank. You." Eren took another bite, glad for the pause in conversation. Levi chuckled dryly. 

"Relax, Eren. I only put you in that because I figured it would be the thing you were most accepting of out of my collection of clothes I'd like to see my omega wear. However, if you're good today, then tomorrow we'll go shopping at the mall. You'll pick your own clothes, of course. How does that sound?" Eren watched him suspiciously.

"No strings attached?" Levi rolled his eyes with a teasing smirk. 

"Much as I'd love to make you wear the clothes I've been keeping waiting for you, I'm not horrible. As long as you're good today, we'll go out tomorrow. No strings attached." Eren stared at him hesitantly before nodding. 

"Fine." Levi smiled at Eren's response and they continued to eat in silence. Thankfully Levi wasn't one for conversation, although it made Eren miss the teasing banter that always happened at home during any meal. For a moment, Eren wondered what Mikasa would say about this situation. 

_She'd probably say something like 'Are you sick Eren?' and put her hand on my forehead to check for a fever. Then she'd probably say 'No, not sick. Just stuck in dream land. Come back to us, Eren, before it's too late!'_

A hand on his cheek was what snapped him back to his current reality. Levi was staring at him and Eren could feel his hand brushing his cheek. 

"Why are you crying, Eren?" Eren pulled away from Levi and brought his hand up to his cheek. Sure enough, he was crying. The tears were wet and leaked slowly from his eyes. Levi was watching him closely and Eren decided to be honest. 

"I was thinking about breakfast back with my parents. Then I started thinking about what my sister would say if I told her about this situation. I didn't even realize I was crying." Levi watched him for a moment before sighing. 

"Eren...I know it'll be a while before you get used to it here but, you will. It'll be hard at first but eventually you'll get used to this sunless world, the purple terrain, and...and you'll get used to me." Eren stared at Levi, tears still dripping down his cheeks. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Eren. No one will ever be closer to you here than I will be. It's not possible for anyone to come even close to the connection you and I have. Maybe...maybe I'll introduce you to my associates and their omegas so you can make some...friends."

"Won't you dislike that? Me paying attention to someone other than you?" Eren watched as Levi's fists clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. He sighed. 

"Yes. I won't like you getting attached to anyone but me...however...I'm not known to be the nicest person. I'm hard enough on normal people but you're my omega. You're...special and I don't know how to treat you. So it might be good if you have someone you can confide in." Eren could see the strain it put on Levi to say that. Clearly, he didn't want his omega to look at anyone but him. Even so, he was willing to try for Eren. It made Eren's heart swell. Then Levi opened his mouth again. "However. **that's only if you're good and don't try to run away.** "

Eren shivered because Levi had the dark tone again. That rarely promised good things so Eren shrunk down in his seat. He swallowed the bite of food, suddenly much thicker than it had been. He set his fork down after finishing his meal. Levi glanced up. 

"Do you want any more?" Eren shook his head. 

"No thanks." Levi nodded and stood, pushing his chair into the table. He collected his dishes and Eren's gesturing for Eren to follow him. Eren hesitantly did and was shocked by what he found.

"This is the kitchen, where I do most of my cooking and where I keep cleaning supplies. Ask before touching anything in it and if you make a mess, clean it or expect me to make you clean it." Eren nodded and studied the kitchen as Levi washed the dishes. 

It was white and silver, like the bathroom but had a much more... _sterile_ feel to it. Where the bathroom had been a warm white, this one reminded him of the surgery room his father had shown him once for seventh grade career day. That day was where he'd had to follow his dad around for a day and find out what his dad did for a living. Much like that surgery room, everything in this kitchen was exactly where it was supposed to be. Nothing was out of place and no one could change anything. Levi put the dishes in the dish sanitizer. Eren refused to call it a dishwasher because it didn't wash dishes, it sanitized them. There's a difference. 

"Follow me." Eren nodded and followed Levi. 

"This is the living room where my, if I have any, guests gather. They are rarely allowed into the dining room and never any further than that. I can't trust anyone but me and now you when it comes to the rest of the house." Eren nodded. 

Black leather couches filled most of the space with a coffee table in the center. The walls were a dark maroon and the carpet was a black. Eren stared at the door longingly before turning his attention back to the living room. Aside from the couches and coffee table there was also several bookshelves which were full of books. Eren went forward and stared at them, tracing the spines. Some of the titles he could recognize, others were unfamiliar to him. He smiled as he traced the Grimms' Fairy tales book. 

"You familiar with it?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. 

"Mom used to read them to me as a kid. Freaked the hell out of me then and I was always confused when kids talked about the happy endings of fairy tales I knew had unhappy endings." Levi chuckled. 

"Yeah, they were made to scare children. Anyway, let's move on."

Eren followed Levi through the house like a shadow. 

Turns out there was a smaller bathroom on the first floor in case some of Levi's rare guests needed to use the restroom. However, this one had ice blue walls and seemed colder than the rest of the house. It made Eren nervous. When Levi shut the door after entering behind him, Eren turned and tried to find the outline of the door. It was near impossible and if it weren't for the handle, Eren would've thought this room had no exit. They left quickly, almost as if Levi could sense Eren's emotions.

The room after that turned out to be Levi's study and workroom. His desk had several papers, pens, and a laptop on it. It seemed shockingly messy compared to the rest of the house. However, this room was also more emotional than the other rooms. Eren stared at it in shock. The walls were colored like stone, as if in a cave with glowing blue crystals in the walls. The crystals also produced an underwater effect and it made the room beautiful. Levi let him stand for as long as he liked before moving to the next room. 

This one was a library, as if the books in the living room weren't enough. Eren was awed by it. He'd thought the fairy lights in the library were impressive but the lights in this library were _real_ fairy lights. They hovered in the air and were warm to the touch. Eren laughed as he poked one and it slowly bounced away. They kept the room well lit and he figured they'd dim the darker it got so as not to hurt anyone's eyes. Eren turned to face Levi, delight in his eyes. 

"How are these possible??" Levi smirked. He folded his arms across his chest, content to watch Eren try to gather the fairy lights into his arms. The delight in his eyes was obvious. Levi rolled his eyes as an endeared smile crossed his face. This was _his_ omega. No one else would ever see Eren in this light- _literally._

"The land makes anything possible. Some people have homes that fly or are made of living trees. I have fairy lights in my library. It's not that big a deal." Eren's eyes were wide as saucers and he clutched the fairy lights to his chest. 

Actually, he clutched them a little _too_ tightly and they exploded out, shooting across the room. Eren laughed in delight, staring at Levi as a few of them collected around his head in a mock halo. Levi smiled faintly before waiting for Eren to tire. 

They spent an hour in that room. Forty minutes of it was spent with Eren delightedly chasing the fairy lights around like a little child. The other twenty was Eren looking at the books. Clearly this would be one of his favorite rooms. After that, they went to Levi's observatory. 

Now this, had Eren in awe. 

"I...I can see the sky! But how??" Eren said. Levi smiled, stepping into the room. The lights were off right now but they dotted the edge of the round, glass room. The glass roof and walls allowed a person to see everything for a long while. However, most important, was that anyone could see the actual sky from this room. Levi shrugged in answer to Eren's question. 

"I think something in the glass allows us to see through the cloud cover up here. After all, if I were to go outside, the clouds would still be there. Eren stared in awe.

"What do you use this room for?" he asked curiously. Levi smiled. 

"Star gazing, sometimes I like to dance under the stars, there's a lot of things I like to do here." Eren nodded and spun around again, looking almost as happy as he had in the library. Not quite though. "Let's move on," Levi said. Eren's eyes fell and his smile dropped from his face. This place was a nice relief from the darkness of the rest of the house. Here he didn't have to worry about the depressing aura everything seemed to put off. 

"Can we stay here a little longer?" he asked, eyes pleading. Levi sighed. 

"We'll come up after dinner, how's that? Pretty sure there's going to be a meteor shower tonight and we'll be the only ones to see it." Eren nodded eagerly and with that they left to the next room. 

Eren stared at it, confused. 

"What is all this?" Levi smiled. 

"This is my studio. Before you, it was where I came to relax. I like to paint things, although all of my paints are put away right now." Eren's eyes widened. 

"You paint?" Levi snorted.

"I'm not just good at being an ass, you know." Eren blushed in embarrassment and nodded. In all honesty, he hadn't really given Levi a chance. He'd been harsh and critical because of their frightening first meeting, but maybe Levi wasn't so bad. Then he remembered the fact that Levi had raped him several times right after. Maybe he wasn't wrong.

Meanwhile, Levi sighed as he noticed Eren's sweet hesitant scent go sour with irritation and anger. Clearly, he wouldn't win Eren over so easily. Not that it mattered, Eren was his after all. He wasn't going anywhere. 

"Shall we move on?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head. 

"Can I see some of the things you've drawn?" Levi stared at him hesitantly before nodding and heading over to where he left his paintings to dry out. Normally he didn't show anyone these particular pieces, but he wanted Eren to trust him. Eren watched as Levi pulled the wall to the side, revealing paintings. Apparently the wall was similar to a sliding door but Eren was more interested in what he saw. 

Beautiful depictions of nature. Lakes, forests, deserts, tundras, mountains, plains, anything he could think of in every season. They all had the sense of a terrible longing behind them, as if the painter had seen these sights and wanted to see them again. 

"These are beautiful," Eren breathed. He noticed Levi's shoulders relax a little. 

"Thanks. The terrain here isn't very beautiful, not like it was back where we're from so I paint what I remember. That way I don't forget it." Eren nodded and they left quickly after sliding the wall back in place. Clearly, those were some private pieces, that connected closely with Levi's heart. Eren would have to remember that. 

After the studio, Levi paused in front of another door for a moment before moving on. Eren frowned. Wasn't Levi going to show him that?

"Hey Levi, what's in that room?" he asked, pointing. Levi turned and raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you really want to know, brat?" Eren nodded and Levi stalked towards him, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Eren frowned and found himself backed against the door. Levi stared at him and Eren shivered. "If we go in there, I'm going to do something and you have to promise not to fight me on it until after we've finished touring the house. So I repeat. Do you really want to know?"

Eren knew he should back down. It was clear in Levi's eyes that he wanted Eren to say yes. And that made Eren want to say no, however, he saw challenge in those eyes. A challenge for him to say yes. There was a challenge in those words. A challenge if Eren could really do whatever Levi said. 

And Eren Jaeger was a sucker for challenges. 

"Yes." He replied. The next thing he knew, Levi was kissing him. Eren gasped in shock and felt Levi slide his tongue in. The door opened behind Eren and he fell back onto something...soft? He glanced around, realizing that the room was padded. The floor, walls, and ceiling all had a covering on them. Levi shut the door behind him and Eren heard it lock. His eyes flashed to the handle and he was confused when he realized that it didn't have a lock from this side...meaning that it had locked from the outside. 

Then Eren noticed the scanner next to the door. His heart sank and he realized that it had to scan something particular to open or close. Levi walked past and began mumbling to himself, too softly for Eren to hear. Eren stared, confused by what this place was until he saw the wall across from the side Levi was at. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of paddles, canes, riding crops, and even a few whips. He blushed and realized that his place must be where Levi stocked his sex toys. A soft whistle drew his attention back to Levi. 

He paled at the sight of what Levi was holding. It was a dildo-no, a butt plug with a fluffy tail appearing after an inch or two of some stiff cord or something. 

"You said yes, Eren," Levi reminded him. Eren swallowed but hesitantly pulled his shorts down. He had said yes, knowing he'd have to do something Levi told him to. The air was suddenly filled with a smokey, spicy smell as Levi stared at Eren's exposed ass. He licked his lips and went over, quickly fingering the boy. Eren tried to ignore how his cock began to rise at the feeling of fingers in his ass.

_What the hell is wrong with me??_

He felt Levi slowly begin to slide the butt plug in and he flat out moaned when the entire length was inside his ass. Levi groaned. 

"You might want to stop making such delicious noises or I might tear that thing out of your ass and replace it with a certain choice organ of mine," Levi purred warningly. Eren nodded and pulled his shorts up. Once they were on, he turned to Levi who smirked and lifted a remote. That was when Eren realized that it wasn't just a butt plug. 

It started to vibrate inside of him and Eren let out a surprised moan, his legs buckling beneath him as his cock hardened painfully. Levi grinned and pulled him to his feet. 

"You said~" he crooned. Eren nodded and struggled, trying to walk with Levi as they went out. Levi put his hand against the scanner and it opened, allowing them to get out. Eren stood, waiting for Levi who stood smirking as he took in the sight of Eren's shaking shivers. 

"W-where next?" Eren stuttered. Levi licked his lips before moving on. 

"There's just two more rooms, so you won't have that in you for long, but it'll still be difficult for you." Eren nodded and followed Levi. The next room was a mini gym. A treadmill, bench press, and a variety of other sport and exercise equipment was there. Levi pointed at one of the items and Eren sat on it. He whimpered as this pushed the butt plug right up against his prostate. Levi smirked. 

"I like to stay fit. If you do too, this is probably where you'll spend most of your time. Does that sound okay Eren?" Eren nodded, desperate to move on to the last room. "I need to hear you speak Eren, or I won't know your answer."

He glared at Levi's back before replying. "Y-yes...Levi...can we move on now?" he gasped. Levi smirked and nodded, leading the way out. Eren found himself in another bedroom, this one more unused than the one he'd woken up in. 

"This is the guest bedroom for in case a guest needs to stay the night. And that's all the rooms." Levi stared into the bedroom as Eren trembled beside him. Eren reached over and tugged on his sleeve. Levi glanced at him.

"Levi...can I...take it out now?" Eren pleaded. Levi felt his lust jump when he took in the sight of Eren pleading for release with tears in his eyes. He dragged Eren into the room and tossed him on the bed. Eren jolted in shock but Levi was quickly on top of him, pinning his hips. He pulled Eren's shorts off and slowly dragged the butt plug out. Eren whimpered and whine as Levi slowly pulled the still vibrating plug out. When he finally finished, Eren gasped for breath. Levi smirked. 

"You seem to have a problem, Eren. Let me take care of that for you," Levi purred sensually. Eren's eyes widened and he moaned as Levi licked a stripe up the side of Eren's cock. 

"L-Levi..." Eren gasped. Levi smirked, licking the tip and rolling it slightly with his tongue, earning an impatient moan from Eren. He grinned up at Eren, who stared down at him, already wrecked. Levi then swallowed Eren's entire length, feeling it hit the back of his throat before bobbing again. A scream of pleasure was torn from Eren's lips and he grabbed Levi's hair. His entire body shook as Levi continued to suck him off. "Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi!" he screamed, writhing in pleasure. 

From the throbbing in his mouth, Levi knew that Eren was close so he began to suck harder and faster, causing Eren's entire body to shudder. 

"Levi! Cu-cumming!" Eren screamed desperately. Levi eagerly sucked up the cum that Eren released, drinking it up like it was milk. When he was sure Eren had no more to give, he let go of Eren's cock and pulled away. Eren went limp, drifting off into sleep as the post orgasm crashed over him and he felt exhausted. Levi stroked his hair, noticing how Eren instinctively curled closer to him. He smirked. 

"That was your tour of the house, Eren. I hope you liked it," he murmured before picking Eren up and carrying him back to their room. He chained Eren again to the bed, leaving a little button and note on the night stand for when Eren woke up. After all, he didn't want to risk Eren leaving while he was working. So better to have him contact Levi and ask than try to escape on his own. Levi smirked and kissed his forehead. "There, there, my pretty little omega. You'll be safe and happy here. No one else will touch you this way but me."

He smiled down at Eren. 

"And that's because," he pulled the blankets over Eren's sleeping form, looking down at him like a lion stares down their prey, "I'll kill any who try to touch you. You're _mine._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order up! A plate of fluff and smut with a side of yandere. Oh yeah, almost forgot, here's a glass of Emotions. Please enjoy.


	5. House Status: Invaded by a crazy alien wearing glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure nothing else needs to be said. Just read the chapter heading. You'll get it.

Eren woke up and immediately froze. There were... _arms_ wrapped around him. He carefully twisted to look over his shoulder, noting irritably that Levi was curled up against him with his nose pressed against the sensitive spot on Eren's neck. Eren frowned, not liking how comfortable it felt to be wrapped up in Levi's arms. He carefully began trying to extract himself from Levi's grip. 

Levi grumbled a bit in his sleep and his arms wrapped tighter around Eren. His nose was pressed against the sensitive spot, causing jolts of electricity to shoot through Eren's body. Eren bit back a whimper. Shivers began to travel down his spine, causing him to shake slightly. Levi grumbled again in annoyance and rubbed his head, running his hot breath right over that mark. 

Eren felt himself begin to get wet down at his ass. His eyes widened and he began squirming, trying to escape from Levi. The feeling of Levi so close to such a tender spot had him leaking like crazy and the blood rushing south. Levi groaned and Eren stiffened as Levi's eyes widened. 

"Eren...stay put...it's not time to get up yet..." Levi mumbled, tugging Eren more securely against him. Eren let out a whimper and Levi's eyes snapped open, completely awake. His nostrils flared slightly as he took in the scent that Eren was putting off. 

It was sweet and inviting, apparently Eren was horny, but also guilty and hesitant, making it a little bitter. Eren smirked and licked Eren's scent gland, earning a soft half cry half moan. 

"L-Levi! Please get off me!" Eren said, pleading with him as Levi continued to lap up the beads of oil that had formed on Eren's neck. Eren began to gasp and moan softly as the sensitivity made him cry out for more. Levi smirked and slowly pulled Eren's pants down. Eren gasped as he felt a finger prod at his opening. His throat clenched with fear and he began to struggle. However, he was pinned against Levi and there was no way to escape. 

He gasped, tears flooding his eyes, as he felt the finger slide into him. His body tensed, clenching around the intruding object. Levi chuckled. 

"Eren. Be a good boy and loosen up. Otherwise this is going to hurt you and we don't want that, now do we?" Levi purred in his ear. Eren swallowed but shook his head. He forced himself to relax, allowing the intruding finger to twist and curl inside of him. Eren whimpered uncomfortably and Levi shushed him softly. Levi licked the scent gland again, stirring his mate to further relax and slowly begin the thrust back on the finger as Levi searched for his prostate. 

Levi easily slipped a second finger into his mates' wet heat. He began slowly scissoring them until he felt something else press against them. Levi raised an eyebrow when he felt Eren slip an additional finger inside of himself. Eren gasped, searching for that spot that made his head spin with pleasure. Levi growled and pulled it out, slapping his hand away from his entrance. Eren let out a loud whine and turned, tears beading in his eyes. 

"Levi...why?" Levi shushed his mate, gently pulling Eren's head around so they could kiss. Eren shut his eyes as he felt Levi's tongue slide into his mouth, dancing around his own, tasting everything it could reach. Levi slid a third finger inside of Eren while his free hand reached down to stroke Eren's length. Eren gasped and moaned into Levi's mouth, tears beading in his eyes. 

_I hate this. I hate...not being able to fight this..._ Eren thought, even as he tried to find more of the exquisite pleasure he somehow, instinctively knew, that only Levi could provide. 

Levi curled his fingers as he slowly thrust them into Eren. Eren moaned loudly as he felt Levi hit that magic spot inside him. He began bouncing back on Levi's fingers. 

"Levi! More! I need more!" Eren sobbed, desperate for release. His cock was hard and even though Levi was stroking it, he couldn't cum. Levi's eyes lit with delight when he realized that Eren couldn't cum. He grinned and licked Eren's scent glands, earning another high pitched moan. 

"Do you want my cock Eren?" Levi purred. Eren nodded desperately. 

"Yes! I need it inside of me! Hurry!" he sobbed. Levi grinned and pulled off his boxers. His erect cock immediately rose now that it was released from the confines of his pants. 

"Eren, it's going to hurt if I put it in you now. Do you want me to put it in now or after I've stretched you out completely?" Levi asked. He didn't want to hurt his precious mate, after all, Eren was special. But if Eren wanted to...

"Give it to me! Give it to me now, Levi!" Eren practically screamed. Levi nodded and bit down over the mating bite as he thrust into Eren. 

Eren screamed at the blend of pleasure and pain. He really hadn't been stretched enough for Levi's massive dick but the wave of pleasure that crashed over him from the mating bite overrode the pain from spreading his hole too far. Eren trembled as the pleasure slowed and Levi waited for Eren to adjust to his size. As soon as Eren shifted back a little, Levi flipped Eren onto his stomach. 

Eren cried out in shock and his head whipped back as Levi began to pound into him. Tears reached Eren's eyes as he felt that same, bruising force slam into him. Levi hadn't gotten more gentle than last time, he'd just been waiting until he couldn't hold back anymore. Eren screamed with pleasure as Levi viciously pounded into him, hands gripping Eren's hips painfully hard. Eren could feel Levi stroking his cock. He was going to release soon. Otherwise it would start to hurt. He could tell Levi was nearing his release from the fact that Eren could feel Levi's knot beginning to tug at his rim each time it passed until it was barely entering. 

"Eren, I'm cumming!" Levi snarled. Eren screamed, head whipping back as Levi forced his knot into Eren's ass. Tears fell from Eren's eyes and he came. 

Eren flopped onto the bed, exhausted from their little quickie. Levi smiled and kissed Eren's forehead. 

"Were you having trouble cumming, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren glanced over his shoulder, confused by the question. He hadn't been having trouble, he hadn't been able to. That was all. Levi grinned at him and Eren shivered at the possessive look in his eyes. "That's a natural thing, Eren."

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, confused and slightly frightened. Levi smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"You're my omega and your body knows it. It's already changed so you won't be able to cum without me inside you. No matter who or what you try to have inside you, no matter how much you stroke or tease yourself, you will never be able to cum without my cock inside of you." Levi kissed Eren's forehead again and Eren felt himself begin to tear up. He was reliant on this guy now? There was no way to relieve himself without Levi's involvement?? Eren sighed. 

_Well...if he has his way, it's not like I'll be going anywhere so there's not much it would do to change anything._

After a few minutes, Levi's knot went down and he pulled out. His exit was rewarded with a soft moan from Eren and Levi stared at the amount of his seed spilling out of Eren's ass. God he was gorgeous like that. However, Levi knew that he would have to clean Eren out. He gently carried Eren into the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. He slid Eren into the water and Eren smiled a little at the feeling of warm water soothing new bruises. 

Eren was out of it for the most part as Levi gently massaged shampoo and conditioner into his hair. It was mildly uncomfortable when Levi was scooping out the cum that he'd left inside, but it felt good to have it out. And somehow it also made him feel kind of sad to lose it. He didn't know where the hell that thought came from, but he chose to ignore it. Levi easily washed Eren until he was clean and smelled of vanilla and coffee again before leaving. Eren smiled a little as he relaxed in the water. 

When the door opened again, he looked up. Levi was there with a set of slightly more modest clothing than yesterday. Eren raised an eyebrow when he saw what Levi was holding. 

The shirt was fluttery and was really just a tank top. It was a rich, midnight blue with silver and crystal beads sown into it. It almost reminded Eren of the night sky. The shirt however, couldn't be counted as a tank top because it had a set of silver cuffs embedded with white and blue crystals. The reason those cuffs would be considered part of the shirt is because there was a strip of loose, fluttery fabric that connected with both. It was cut down the middle so it would fall around the arm without really going around it. The pants on the other hand were pitch black and tight. Eren could almost see how they'd suck against his skin and emphasize his entire form. It seemed to loosen around the hips though, so at least no one would be able to see his genitals through it. There was also a pair of dark brown leather boots that would go up to his knees. Eren frowned in confusion as he looked at those. 

_Why is Levi giving me shoes?_

A short laugh brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced up at Levi who had a smug smirk on his face. 

"You forgot didn't you?" Eren frowned. 

"What did I forget?" Levi snickered. 

"I told you yesterday that if you were good, then I would take you to the mall and we could go shopping. Remember now?" Eren's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bath, a delighted smile on his face. He quickly dried off and pulled on the pants and underwear. He frowned at the shirt, not sure how to put it on, so he pulled the boots on instead. It seemed like you just pulled them on. They slid on easily, as if they'd been made for him. Levi smiled. 

"Arms up." Eren lifted his arms up obediently and Levi pulled the tank top over his head. It was soft, almost like silk but more delicate and light. Levi chuckled and opened the cuffs, clicking them on Eren's arms. He tousled Eren's hair and smiled. "Go see how you look."

Eren went over to the mirror and stared in shock. The dark blue shirt seemed to flutter around him and yet somehow collect in all the right spots. The sleeves were strange looking but made him look exotic, as if he were a foreign prince or something. The silver sparkled on his wrists and he could see the gleaming silver and crystal in the fabric. The dark colors brought out the vibrancy of his skin and the gleaming silver and crystals made his eyes sparkle. Levi smirked. 

"You look good in that." Eren nodded breathlessly. 

"I look like royalty from some far away nation. Just...wow." Levi smiled but in his reflection, Eren could see the possessiveness in his gaze and the way his eyes raked over Eren's skin. He turned around, pasting a smile on his face. 

"Shall we go then?" Levi smirked and nodded. 

"Let's go then." Levi guided Eren past the front door. Eren was ecstatic to be outside again but when he saw the environment, his heart sank as he was reminded where he was. Levi pushed him gently into the passenger side of a car before climbing into the drivers seat. Eren stared at the near empty streets they passed until slowly more and more people began to appear. Eren watched them in mild surprise. 

It seemed like clothes similar to what he wore yesterday were actually pretty common. So were butt plugs with tails, oddly enough. Exotic fashions like what he was currently wearing also seemed common enough. However, he noticed that with every person dressed like he was currently or had been, there was a person dressed in more normal clothes. He frowned. 

"Levi, what's up with the variation in clothes?" he asked absentmindedly. Levi glanced over before looking back to the road. 

"What do you mean, Eren?" Eren glanced at him. Levi knew what he was talking about, he just didn't want to say it.

"How some people wear more revealing clothes while others wear normal clothes like you." He could already guess what the differences in clothing showed. Levi smirked. 

"The more 'revealing clothes' as you so eloquently put it, are ways to show off an omega. I was hesitant to put you in anything like this or let you out at all, but it wasn't like my clothes would fit you." Eren glared at him. 

"I could've just gone in one of your shirts, these pants, and the boots." Levi rolled his eyes. 

"It was this or keep you inside. This was the most modest thing I had for you." Eren sighed. "As for the 'normal clothes' those are the alphas."

_Why can't he just let me wear some of his things? I feel like that would calm his alpha side. Guess not though._

"We're here. Let's go." Eren flushed in embarrassment, suddenly not wanting to get out. Levi smirked at him. "Come on, Eren. You wanted to get 'proper' clothes, right?"

"Fine." Eren stood out of the car and looked around. He was shocked to realize how many people were staring at him. Some of the alpha's were glaring at Eren-no, they were glaring at Levi. Levi smirked and gently tugged Eren's wrist, pulling him towards the doors. Eren snapped out of his daze and walked forward, following Levi. 

It seemed no matter where they went, people kept staring at them. 

"Levi, why do people keep staring at us?" Levi snorted in amusement and picked a couple of shirts, holding them out for Eren to decide if he liked them or not. 

"I'm kind of well known around here for not having an omega. So the omegas are shocked." Levi said, putting one of the shirts in the cart and the other back on the shelf. Eren frowned, confused. 

"What about the alphas? They keep staring at us too." Levi chuckled and Eren shivered. It was a dark, violent noise. Almost as if he were happy to make them miserable. Eren took a step back as Levi looked up, a cold smile on his lips. 

"They're jealous because I got a gorgeous omega who outshines all of theirs." Eren blushed. However, he was confused by Levi's attitude. As if he were...pissed off. 

"So why are you upset?" Eren asked. Levi's eyes narrowed. 

"Because they're staring at _my_ omega. They watch you with lustful eyes and it pisses me off because they have their own omegas. It makes me want to kill them for staring at you." Eren shivered. 

"Can we just go and get the rest of the clothes now?" Eren asked, tugging on Levi's arm. Levi glanced at him and nodded. Eren ended up picking six t shirts, six pairs of pants, and a set of tennis shoes. Levi had been hesitant to get so many normal clothes for his omega, but Eren said that if he got that many then on the day of the week when he didn't have normal clothes, Levi could pick his outfit. 

After all, he had to compromise if he wanted to get Levi to relax around him. 

Before they left the last store, Eren's stomach growled loudly and Levi glanced at him. Levi's lips curled in a smirk. 

"Let's go get some lunch, Eren. The food court is on the first floor." They arrived and Eren fought to pretend he didn't see as many people staring at him as he knew there was. Levi nudged his shoulder. 

"What do you want?" Eren glanced around before his eyes alighted on a familiar restaurant chain. 

"Can we get Chick-fil-a?" Levi chuckled but nodded. 

"Come on brat, let's get in line." They ordered quickly and sat down. Levi glared at his seat as if it were covered in germs but sat down nonetheless. Eren wolfed down his nuggets and fries, happy to eat something familiar. And something that wasn't made by his captor. He glanced up and stared at Levi, who was looking at his food while eating. 

_I wonder...if I ran out right here and now...would I escape?_

"Eren, I would get that look off your face right now unless you want to face the consequences of trying to run from me." Eren flinched and glared at his food. 

_How does he figure that out when he's not even looking at me??_

Levi bit back a chuckle. Eren's scent told him everything he needed to know. There was no way he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Levi until he realized that his scent was so open. Once Eren was finished eating, Levi stood. 

"Let's go home now, Eren." Eren nodded, biting his lip. His fists clenched by his sides, anger and frustration radiating off him. Levi only snickered. 

Eren got in the car with Levi, carefully avoiding looking at him. Eren could smell the spicy scent that seemed to follow Levi getting stronger. 

"Eren. Don't look away from me. Don't try to avoid me with your petulant child bullshit. You're mine and you need to realize that already. There's only so long I'll wait for you." Eren whipped around to glare at him, only for that spicy scent to fill his nose and Eren shivered, falling back on his seat, nearly choking on it. He shuddered as it seemed to fill him. Every pore of his body seemed to be choking on it, absorbing it into himself. He shook with pain as it it stung him everywhere it could reach. His eyes widened and he desperately clawed his throat for air. 

"Eren. This is what is known as scenting. It's what happens when someone feels an emotion or chooses to manipulate a person by overwhelming them with their scent." Tears were dripping down Eren's cheeks. 

_I can't breathe!!_

"Hurts, doesn't it? This is an alphas ability. I don't want to use this on you, Eren. However, when you try to do things that piss me off, I will. You'll learn over time that it's better to just obey me than to try and fight me. Now then, do you understand?" Eren nodded desperately, mouth gaping, desperately trying to suck in air. The scent faded and to help it disperse, Levi rolled down the windows. Eren gasped the fresh air in, rolling away from Levi. Levi watched him and gave him a minute as they pulled into their private property. 

Eren hadn't noticed earlier, but Levi lived very far away from anyone else. Because he'd come so early on, a lot of the land around them was owned by Levi. He pulled into the garage and opened the door, getting out. He went over to Eren's side and opened the door. Eren nearly tumbled out. Clearly he'd been distracted. Levi stared down at him. 

"Come on. Let's go." He grabbed Eren's wrist and practically dragged him into the house. Almost immediately after, he was nearly jumped on by someone inside the house already. Levi narrowly whipped himself and Eren to the side as the person landed. 

"LEVI! You didn't tell me that you'd gotten your omega!" the woman-man?- shrieked. Eren stared in confusion at this...person. Levi clicked his tongue. 

"Of course I didn't because I knew you'd react like that, shitty glasses." Eren curled behind Levi. Even though he knew Levi was dangerous, that was the difference between Levi and this new person. Levi he knew. Them on the other hand, he had no knowledge or experience with. They pouted at Levi and whined. 

"But I'm your best friend! Why wouldn't you tell me these things??" they whined. Eren pulled back before tapping Levi's shoulder. 

"Um, Levi, who are they?" Levi raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, you caught one thing fast." Eren tilted his head, a confused frown gracing his features. Levi sighed and nodded towards the living room. "We can do introductions there."

Eren sat down on the couch next to Levi while the other person sat fidgeting on the couch across from them. They were clearly excited, although about what Eren didn't know. Levi sighed. 

"Eren, meet Hanji. Hanji, meet Eren." Immediately they sprang to their feet and grabbed Eren's hands in theirs. 

"It's SO GOOD to meet you, Eren!! I'm so glad that my BEST FRIEND finally got his omega!" they screeched. Eren pulled back, blinking from how hard his ears were ringing. Levi glared at Hanji. 

"Oi, shitty glasses. Don't scream in someones' ear. You could make them go deaf and I'd rather that not happen to my omega." Hanji pouted but released Eren in favor and saying near random things to Levi. In Eren's opinion, nothing she said made any sense. But hey, who was he to judge.

"Um, Hanji?" Eren asked hesitantly. Immediately her head whipped around and Eren shuddered because it was almost like how an owl swiveled their head. 

"Yes, Eren?" they asked eagerly. Eren leaned away from them slightly before continuing. 

"What's your secondary gender?" he asked. They didn't seem like an alpha or an omega, just like how they didn't seem like a male or female. Hanji grinned and Levi cut them off before they could speak. 

"Hanji is one of the few betas out there. It's kind of like the middle ground between alphas and omegas. Far as I know, there are only four here and all of them are either gender fluid or choose to be defined with 'they' 'them' type adjectives. Hanji is one of the latter category." Hanji pouted. 

"Levi, you meanie! You know I love telling people about that!" Hanji said. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"I also happen to know that you will drone on and on if given the chance. No thank you. Now that you've confirmed that yes, I have an omega and have met him, please kindly get the hell out of my house." They raised an eyebrow. 

"Ooh, testy! Easy does it, big boy, I just wanted to meet your omega. He's super cute by the way. I don't get why you keep him locked up in here so much. Hey, maybe you should have Erwin bring his omega over the next time you guys need to discuss work! It could be good for Eren to have some company!" They said. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Even if I did do that, it's not going to be anytime soon. At least not until Eren stops being rebellious." Hanji's eyes widened and they glanced at Eren. Their eyes sparkled in delight. 

"Ah, so you're a runner! Incredible! I'd love to see how he fairs in Pilgrims' Path! How far do you think he'd make it? Would he make it to the wall or-"

 **"Hanji,"** Levi snarled. They stopped talking immediately and looked down, an expression of shame crossing their face. 

"Sorry, Levi." They apologized. He glared at them. 

"Get the fuck out now while I'm still letting you go uninjured." They nodded and scurried away quickly. Eren glanced between their retreating figure and Levi's murderous expression. The door shut and before Levi could go anywhere, Eren blurted out,

"What's Pilgrims' Path?" Levi stared down at him and Eren flinched, pulling into himself under the icy gaze. 

"It's nothing you need to ever concern yourself about. If I find any trace that you are asking about Pilgrims' Path or anything remotely related to it, I swear, you will regret it. **Am I clear?** " Eren shivered but nodded. Levi glared down at him for a minute before picking him up and carrying him to their room. Eren squirmed when he realized what Levi was going to do but any efforts he made were stilled as soon as Levi started releasing that spicy scent into the air. He locked the manacle around Eren's ankle before leaving. Eren stared after him. 

_I need to find out why this Pilgrims' Path affects him so strongly. And I need to find out what it does. Most of all,_

_I need to find out if it can help me get home._


	6. Meeting Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, Armin Smith-a new omega!

Eren opened his eyes and glared balefully at the canopy above him. 

_Two weeks. It's been two weeks since I've seen my family._

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes which were dry and itchy from crying. Lately, it's begun to sink in for Eren that he might never see his family again. It hurts him so much that he cries himself to sleep, using the pillow to muffle his sobs. Levi's treatment certainly didn't help his mood. Eren glared at the blanket draped over him. 

_Omega this, mine that. When will he give it a break??_

Levi had gotten steadily more possessive and controlling after the visit with Hanji. It was like he was suspicious about something happening, or going to, and decided to take it out on Eren. Any time Eren tried to defy him, it always ended with him either writhing on the ground trying to breathe or with Levi fucking his brains out in the porn room. Eren shuddered at the memory.

Levi is a master at using all the tools he had in that place. Whether it was for recording Eren moaning and begging for his cock while unable to touch himself, or if it was for teasing Eren into insanity it didn't matter. He could use them all, whether for pain or for pleasure. Other than that, Eren couldn't really do much inside and he was beginning to go stir crazy. 

Eren got up and went to the bathroom, taking a quick bath before glancing around for his clothes. He groaned internally when he realized that it was Levi's day to choose what he wore. If Eren knew anything, that meant it would be something revealing as hell. Sure enough, the package was waiting for him on the bed. He opened it and an eyebrow raised. 

It was a maid outfit, equipped with lace and frills. A garter belt and lace underwear came with it on the side. Eren sighed but got into it regardless. It was this or walk around naked all day. And he'd rather not walk around naked, considering the last time he'd tried that, Levi had fucked him against every available surface in every room he could before Eren had passed out from exhaustion. In short,

Walking around Levi while naked was like parading around with the words **Fuck Me** tattooed on his back. 

Eren sighed and stared at himself in the vanity mirror. It was black and white with so many layers it almost seemed poofy. There was even a headset that came with it and for a moment, Eren debated not wearing it. He glanced at it and shrugged. 

_Fuck it. If I don't, he's going to get mad and that's not going to end well for me._

He put it on and walked downstairs, straight into a faceful of pheromones. Eren blinked, tears beading in his eyes from the sudden sharpness of the scent. It seemed like Levi was...nervous? Hesitant? No...he was _anxious._ The real question was: what was he anxious about? Eren took a plate and quickly served himself some fruit and a danish. He hesitantly nibbled on them while keeping an eye on the clearly distressed alpha. When Levi was distressed that never meant good things for Eren. As soon as Eren sat down, Levi's eyes snapped to him and Eren froze. 

"Eren. We're going to have guests over." Eren blinked in surprise. Levi never had guests over. Well, except for Hanji but they came and went when they felt like it. So they didn't count as a guest, more like an acquaintance who decided to break into a house to greet someone. 

"Should I stay in my room?" Eren asked, eyes warily watching Levi. Levi shook his head. 

"No...it's a colleague of mine. He's wanted to meet you for a while and since we have a meeting today to discuss work, he figured he could come pick me up in his car, meet you, drop off his omega so you could spend some time with them, and come back to collect his omega while dropping me off." Eren stared at him in shock. 

"So...you'll be gone for a bit?" Eren felt a twinge of unease run through him. Somehow he didn't like the thought of Levi leaving him. Even if he was scared of Levi and hated how perfectly Levi could manipulate him to act like his perfect puppet, Levi was still the only one Eren really knew. He wasn't comfortable with the man but he was at least better than someone he didn't know. 

_Just a mental reminder that two weeks ago, we were strangers and he fucking raped me._ Eren thought internally. Arms wrapped around him and Eren jolted in shock. He glanced up at Levi who looked down at him and kissed his forehead. 

"Don't worry. It's only for an hour or two so I won't be gone for very long. Just remember the rules, Eren." Eren nodded and finished eating. For an hour or two, he went up and read in the library. There were so many books he wasn't familiar with here that he could take years to read them. Especially since some were in languages he didn't know. Over the course of two weeks, Eren had learned bits of French, remembered the German he spoke as a child, and learned a little bit of Spanish. He couldn't Spanish, but he could almost fluently read and likely write in any of those languages. Not that he'd tried though. 

_Ding dong._

Eren glanced up and put the book back before heading to the living room. Levi had already opened the door and allowed two blonde people in. One of them was massive, causing Eren to instinctively flinch and hide behind Levi, even though he was taller than Levi. The huge man had smooth blonde hair and sky blue eyes. But somehow, Eren could feel that this man was manipulative and calculating as hell. It made him shiver. 

The other was almost smaller than Levi, although not by much. His blonde hair was in a bob that fell a little past his chin. He fiddled with his bangs, attempting to hide his cornflower blue eyes. He seemed nervous, although Eren couldn't fault him for that because Levi still seemed uneasy. Levi rolled his eyes and stepped out from in front of Eren, giving him a nudge forward. Eren looked up at the man who was staring curiously down at him. Eren internally growled at his instincts that were screaming for him _run behind Levi where it's safe_ and held out his hand. 

"Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you." The man raised an eyebrow before taking Eren's hand and shaking it. 

"I'm Erwin Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Erwin studied him and Eren glared straight back, which seemed to surprise Erwin even more. 

"Who's your friend?" Eren asked. The man smiled. 

"This is Armin, my omega. Come on, precious, introduce yourself," Erwin said, holding out his hand to the omega. The omega -Armin- hesitantly took it and nodded to Eren, struggling to keep his eyes on the floor. 

"M-my name is Armin Smith. I-it's nice t-to meet you!" he stammered. Eren smiled, a relaxed and warm smile. 

"Nice to meet you too, Armin." Armin glanced up and was momentarily blinded by the bright smile sent his way. Not even Erwin could match up to the radiance that poured off him. After watching the interactions between the two omegas, one of which seemed temporarily blinded, the two alphas went to the door. 

"Eren."

"Armin." 

The two glanced up to see their alphas about to leave. Armin wore a heartbroken face and began to whimper softly in his throat, scent pleading for his alpha to come back to him. Erwin's eyes softened and he was about to take a step towards Armin before Eren pulled the smaller omega into a hug, shushing him gently and instinctively releasing a calming scent. Erwin's eyes widened. He'd never seen an omega soothe anyone but their alpha. What was this?? He stared at Levi in shock, while Levi ignored him. 

"Alright, we're leaving. Eren. What're the rules?" Eren groaned in annoyance and glared at Levi. Erwin watched the interaction with a raised eyebrow. Clearly Eren wasn't happy with his current situation. 

"Don't leave the house, you make a mess clean it up, don't go anywhere, notify you if anything happens, blah blah blah." He stared directly at Levi, eyes accusing and angry. Levi was about to take a step forward when Erwin put a hand on his shoulder. 

"We should go. I hope you two have fun without us," Erwin said. Eren nodded before turning away and leading Armin into the library. Somehow he figured Armin would enjoy it there. The two watched them go before Erwin turned to face Levi. 

"Why hasn't he accepted you yet?" he hissed. Levi looked away. 

"I don't know. It's not like I'm hurting him or anything. I don't like seeing him unhappy but he refuses to accept me as his mate." Erwin stared at Levi seriously. 

"Levi. You know if you don't get him on your side soon, he'll run, right? He'll attempt Pilgrims' Path and from what I've seen he might actually make it." Levi snarled and shoved Erwin against the wall next to the door. Erwin was shocked by the violent reaction from his friend, the person who'd taught him about this place, but it was more shocking and frightening was the murderous expression in his eyes. Erwin stared into them and saw the desperation and loneliness of someone who'd waited three hundred years in an unfamiliar environment against his will for this person. A person who was now being told that person might try to run away from them. Forever. 

Erwin exposed his neck quickly to try and calm Levi. Levi let go of him and glared. He whipped around, turning away from Erwin. 

"He doesn't know about Pilgrims' Path. I've made sure of that. He'll never run because he'll never know he can. And you will NOT tell him about it, am I understood?" Levi snarled, eyes dark with rage. Erwin nodded submissively and Levi stalked to the car, seating himself in the drivers seat. "Keys." 

Erwin tossed him the keys and sat in the passengers seat, nervously glancing back at the building. 

_Oh Eren. If you ever try to run from Levi, I fear the consequences. They may be more than you can face._

"So, what do you think?" Eren asked. Armin stared at him, delight running across his face. 

"It's incredible! There's so many books and they're in languages I've never even seen!" Armin cried excitedly. Eren snickered and Armin blushed before burying his face in a book. "S-sorry."

Eren ruffled his hair. 

"Don't be. It's cute. I'm glad I was right about you being a bookworm." Armin blushed further and looked up at Eren. 

"Hey Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you introduce yourself as Eren Jaeger instead of Eren Ackerman?" Eren stared at Armin, confused. 

"What do you mean?" Armin frowned.

"Well, you and Levi are mated right?" Eren sighed and glanced to the side, not meeting Armin's eyes. 

"Eren?" Armin asked. Eren glanced at him. 

"He's supposed to be my husband, my mate right?" Eren asked. Armin nodded. 

"Yeah, normally mating counts as marriage, why? Did he do something to you?

"He took away my freedom, Armin. He forcefully mated me the same day we met. He took me the day after not even an hour after I'd first woken up. Is that something a _mate_ is supposed to do?" Eren sat down on one of the chairs, feeling Armin's eyes on him. 

"I'm...I'm sorry. That's not how it's supposed to be." Eren glanced up tiredly and Armin felt his heart break a little at the broken look in Eren's eyes. 

"Then what _is_ it supposed to be like? Cause it sure as hell isn't." Armin glanced down. 

"The alpha...they're supposed to court the omega until the omega accepts them as their mate and takes their bite. It's why it's strange that you never went to a house for unmated omegas. But it makes sense if Levi bit you the same day you met. There would be no need for you to go there since you already had your mate." Eren sighed. 

"And how long does it take for a couple to usually end the courting stage and head into the fucking-like-a-married-couple-on-honeymoon phase?" Armin blushed but continued to look at Eren, even if the brunette in question wouldn't look at him. 

"Usually courting can go anywhere from a few weeks to years. The average time is three months because after that we accept that we're mates and get together. Then it can take a few weeks before they're comfortable enough with each other to actually have s-sex..." Armin said. Eren glanced at him and Armin shivered at the sadness in his eyes. 

"It took him a day. He completely skipped the courting and the period between courting and fucking. He has sex with me on a near daily basis, Armin. I'm sick of it. I feel like I'm more of a possession than I am a person, let alone a partner." Armin looked down. 

"Y-you could always try running," he suggested. Eren glanced up. 

"Any time I try to run away Levi punishes me. He uses his scent and starts to suffocate me. That's why I can't run away." Armin glanced up in shock. 

"W-wait, Eren, do you-do you not know?" Eren glanced up, confused. 

"What don't I know, Armin?" Armin stared at Eren, bewildered by this turn of events. If Eren didn't know this much then...Levi was denying him one of his basic rights as an omega. A right that all omegas had no matter what.

"Eren, have you heard of Pilgrims' Path?" he questioned. Eren nodded. 

"Yeah, one of Levi's friends, Hanji, brought it up. He got pissed off and cut them off before I could find anything out though. And then he threatened me if I chose to try and find out more." Armin's eyes widened as he heard more and more. He hadn't pictured Levi as this type of alpha but...maybe because he'd been waiting so long his instincts were harder to control. "What about it, Armin?"

"Eren. In case of emergency, when an omega feels threatened or unsafe with their alpha, they are given a chance to return to the world they came from. All omegas can do this, it's just not easy. This challenge is known as the Pilgrims' Path. With Pilgrims' Path, an omega starts off at a gate which will give them five minutes to clear as much of the course before their alpha is contacted-if they don't already know. Anytime Pilgrims' Path is attempted, it's broadcasted everywhere. The course is a difficult one, kind of like running cross country. The ground itself will try to stop you. There have only been seventy two attempts of the Pilgrims' Path."

"How many made it? Also, why is the alpha contacted?" Armin sighed. 

"The alpha is contacted so they can attempt to chase down their mate. If they catch their mate, then that's it. The omega can never return to their previous world unless the alpha allows them to." Eren nodded. 

"How do you know if you've made it?" Eren asked. Armin sighed. 

"At the end of Pilgrims' Path, there's a massive wall. It's the tallest thing we've ever seen but no one can actually see it from the city. At the end of Pilgrims' Path, if the omega has come far enough, a doorway appears. It looks like some kind of void, the last obstacle. Can the omega risk their life and everything they know to head back? As long as any part the omega touches the void, they return to their home. Everything will be as it was before they left, as though they'd never left at all." Eren nodded. 

"What happens after though? Is the omega free for good?" Armin shook his head. 

"If on the rare chance the omega makes it, the alpha can head to their world for three months. They'll be placed within a one kilometer radius of the omega. They've got three months to find their omega. If they can touch their omega then both will be brought back to their homes here." Eren nodded and Armin shivered. When Eren looked up again, his eyes were practically glowing. 

"Armin. How many have made it?" Armin looked away. "Armin."

"Twenty four have made it half way, eight have made it three quarters of the way, and three others escaped back to their home world," Armin blurted. Eren nodded, sitting back. He glanced up at Armin. 

"How soon can I run it?" he asked. Armin shifted nervously. Most omegas were happy with their alphas so they generally didn't help out those who were unhappy. It was kind of a taboo, even though it seemed cruel to leave an unhappy omega with their alpha. "Armin. Please. I hate it here. Please help me go home."

Under those pleading, blazing eyes, there was no way Armin could say no. He sighed. 

"You can run as soon as you have transportation to the gate. Though, if you're really going to run it, I recommend taking some time to study the plants that have been recorded here and their abilities. It's nice to know beforehand what they might try to do. Otherwise, you won't make it past the halfway mark." Eren nodded. 

"I'll do it. Can you help me out Armin?" Armin tried one last time to convince Eren to stay. He hadn't met another omega that he bonded with so easily. He didn't want to lose him just yet. Especially because he feared the repercussions if Levi found out that he'd helped. 

"Eren, if it's about seeing your family again, you'll be able to if you just wait three months here!" he said. Eren glanced at him. 

"What do you mean?" Armin smiled. Maybe there was a way to get Eren to stay after all!

"If you're good for three months under your alphas care, there's a chance they'll let you see your family again." Eren clicked his tongue and immediately Armin feared that he'd made a mistake. Did Eren not want to go home?? Eren glared at the fairy lights, irritation and frustration pouring off every inch of his being. 

"If I have to rely on Levi to see my family, then I never will. He's made it quite clear he doesn't want me associating with anyone but him. When he first suggested meeting other omegas to me, I could see how much he struggled with allowing it. Hell, he already told me I had no place to go."

"What do you mean?" Armin asked, curious. Eren snorted. 

"He said I couldn't go home because I was already at it. He also said something about not going to see my family because I was already looking straight at it, but all I heard was 'you don't need anyone but me." Armin shivered. If Eren really did attempt the run...he might be better off there than here. Because if Levi caught him...he would have hell to pay. 

"Alright. I'll try and talk Erwin into giving you a ride. For now we should set up more study sessions under the guise of play dates." Eren stared at him with a mixed expression of disgust and confusion on his face. Armin blushed. 

"Sorry, it's just that Erwin calls me hanging out with other omegas play dates so I've kind of gotten used to it." Eren rolled his eyes before patting Armin's head. 

"Well, if that allows us to do this, then let's play away. However, first we need to convince them we've become the best of buds without setting off Levi's bullshit detector or making his possessive instincts flare." Armin nodded. 

"I've got an idea." With that they settled down to begin their planning. This was _not_ going to be easy. 

Levi opened the door to the house and was shocked by the smell of something sweet floating in the air. Erwin stepped inside and his eyes widened. He wolf whistled and Levi stepped in to see what he was staring at.

Erwin was all eyes for Armin who was parading around the kitchen in nothing but his baby blue silk panties and a frilly dark blue apron. Levi on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off Eren. The white apron covered his front with the words _Kiss the Cook_ written in cursive on the front. However, Levi also noticed he was wearing a crop top with the words _Come and Eat_ written on the back and an arrow pointing straight at his ass. He'd kept on the lace panties and garter belt but scrapped the rest of the maid uniform. He glanced up and glared at Levi before sighing. 

"Armin, guess who's back?" he called. Armin poked his head out and his eyes widened. 

"Erwin!" he cried happily. Armin darted over and threw himself into Erwin's arms, allowing him to catch him. 

"Hey there Armin, what happened to your clothes?" Erwin asked. Armin blushed. 

"We decided we would bake some things for you guys and you know how much of a mess I make when I cook. So I suggested that we take off everything except what we need?" Armin was bright red while Eren came over and placed a plate on the table.

"What he really meant was he asked me for help making something for you, Mr Smith. Something about him being hopeless in the kitchen?" Eren said. Armin blushed and smacked Eren's arm. 

"Eren! I told you not to tell him that!" Armin pouted, puffing his cheeks out slightly. Eren poked his cheek, causing his held breath to explode out. They dissolved into laughter and Levi almost cracked a smile. "I did manage to get Eren to make some things for you too, Mr Ackerman. I hope you like them!"

"Yeah. I was going to make blue sky sauce flan but Armin was very adamant against those." Armin stared at him. 

"Where on earth did you even get those ingredients?? I could swear you picked some of them straight from the garden or something. If I hadn't been watching you the whole time I would've thought you'd picked them straight from the ground!" Armin protested. "I'm not even sure that was edible!" 

"Oh come on, Armin, it was just a harmless flan." Armin rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't the flan I was worried about, it was the sauce." Eren laughed. 

"So instead you get homemade chocolate truffles. They're dark chocolate, by the way. You don't seem like someone who likes overly sweet things." Erwin frowned, confused. Likes and dislikes was usually something mates discovered early on in the courting phase, especially when it came to sweets. Levi rolled his eyes and took them. 

"Can I trust them?" he asked sarcastically. Eren smiled. 

"You could just ask them." Erwin and Armin bit back laughter. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Alrighty. Erwin, Armin, get the fuck out of my house. I've got things to do with my mate here." Armin noticed Eren's eyes darken minutely and he watched as Levi's hand reached over and began groping Eren's ass. Eren smiled. 

"It was fun having you over, Armin. We should play again sometime!" Armin nodded. 

"I'd like that. Bye!"

Before the door shut, Armin heard a soft moan and the sound of a slap. Most likely Levi's hand greeting Eren's ass. He glanced back before the door shut in time to see Levi shove Eren over the table, yank down his underwear and begin to eat his ass. Armin wince, knowing it was a necessary distraction but it left him with a bad feeling. 

_It's all for Eren._ He repeated to himself, like a mantra. 

On the drive home, Erwin sighed and glanced at Armin. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. Armin glanced at him. 

"Hey Erwin, would you help an omega if they said they wanted to attempt Pilgrims' Path?" Armin asked nervously. Erwin's eyes widened and he stared at Armin, fearful. 

"Armin, if I've done anything to upset you, please let me know. Just don't-don't leave me alone." Armin shook his head and kissed Erwin's lips gently. He smiled at him. 

"It's not me, silly. I love you and wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe the environment. But..."

"It's Eren isn't it?" Erwin asked. Armin nodded. 

"Levi...Levi mated him as soon as he met and took him for the first time the day after. Eren...Eren isn't happy so I was wondering if..."

"If I'd take him to the gate?" Armin nodded. Erwin sighed and scratched his head. 

"Fine. I'll help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the reference I made this chapter? It's not a very well known one, only those who've read the manga of the series would know it. Also, things are picking up!


	7. Pilgrims' Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time.

It took four weeks before Eren decided he was as prepared as possible. In that time, he had managed to learn about several of the plants and barriers he may face during the path. The Poison Bush, which emitted a cloud of poison that would put the person inhaling it to sleep, the Blackened Vines, black vines that would try to catch him. Others included more helpful plants like the Shimmering moss. This plant would temporarily turn the person who picked it invisible. However, most of the helpful plants tended to be a lot more rare than the ones trying to stop him.

As for his plan involving the others, Erwin was reluctant but agreed to merely drive him to the gates. Armin and Erwin would not stay any longer than they absolutely needed to in case Levi found out about their involvement. Neither of them wanted to risk his wrath. Internally though, Armin and Erwin agreed that Levi and Eren would be hurt by this. However, they never said anything to Eren, who was too busy planning his escape to notice their hints and strange statements. 

Eren, through Erwin, had managed to set up a distraction with Hanji. They would be in charge of getting Levi away from the house and stalling him from arriving too soon. Hanji was sad because it made them happy to see Levi with his omega, but they understood that if Eren wanted to try, he could. It was up to Eren. So they agreed to call Levi away so Erwin could pick up Eren and drive him to the gates. They planned to take him to a coffee shop in order to distract him. Most likely with the amount of germs there and the disgusting coffee. 

On the day of his escape, when Eren pulled on the clothes he figured were best for this, a black shirt, pants, and sneakers, he looked around. This house held so many horrible memories. He was raped here, nearly choked to death, and told that he would stay here for the rest of his life. Levi had been a cruel and vicious partner to him. And yet...

And yet. 

He hated the fact that he thought those words. Levi had hurt him so many times and he still wouldn't just let go. He had to think about all the good times, the times they'd laughed, the times they'd ate together, and the times they'd seen the stars together. There was something about lying on a cool floor beneath him with a warm figure next to him, staring at the stars as meteors shot past. It was gorgeous. So had the time they'd danced under the stars together. And when Eren had tried his hand at painting with a few helpful pointers from Levi. Or the time when Levi took his time to make sure that Eren was clean and eating well. 

Even if Eren gave Levi the cold shoulder or Levi hurt him, Eren knew that Levi loved him. It was a pure, unconditional love. Wait, no, that wasn't true. There was a condition to it. Eren had to stay with Levi. And maybe...maybe staying...wouldn't be too bad?

Eren shook his head viciously to dispel the thoughts. He wasn't staying. He'd already been away for too long, even if Armin said his family wouldn't have even realized he was gone. It would be like he'd either never existed, or been there the whole time. It made him sick to think this place could mess with the minds of people so badly they didn't even realize a family member had just winked out of existence. However, there wasn't much he could do. After all, Levi knew this land and house. He knew them inside and out from years of being alone. 

That was another thing. 

Eren hated to think he was leaving someone alone. Someone who'd suffered more than he had, having been split from his family at a very young age. Someone who'd been unable to be with anyone else for three hundred years. Someone who'd waited, for _him_ because he believed that they were 'meant to be together'. Eren shuddered and glanced back at his things. 

_Should I risk bringing them with me?_ He frowned and lifted them. They'd been polished, as though Levi had spent hours trying to make sure it was perfect for Eren. Levi had put a lot of work into this. However, Eren had put a lot of work into his escape too. He wasn't going to stop because Levi was nice for a little bit. _No. They'll weigh me down and as a runner, that's a bad idea. Not to mention, any bag I carry is just more for the vines to grab onto. It's too risky._

However, Eren couldn't bring himself to just leave his stuff out. So he took everything to the observatory. Anything that was his and not Levi's was carried up there and left in a corner. Not that there really were corners considering it was round, but hey, at least it was out of sight. He'd hidden it under a large tarp that Levi had for some reason. Eren honestly couldn't tell why he'd need it. 

He heard soft cursing from Levi's office and went down the stairs. Levi stormed past him, nearly bowling Eren over. 

"L-Levi, where're you going?" Eren asked, trailing after Levi as he made his way to the living room. Levi glanced at him before rolling his eyes. 

"Shitty glasses says they have something important to tell me that can't be said over the phone. I have to go to their place, which is across the entire fucking city before I can find out whatever it is they want to tell me. I'll be back, just wait for me." Eren nodded and Levi left. Eren watched as the car pulled away, moving at exactly the speed limit. Levi always did that when driving, Eren had learned. He leaned back, thinking.

_Great. If Hanji called Levi, then as soon as he hung up, they should've called Erwin to pick me up. It'll take about five minutes for Erwin to get here and ten for Levi to get to Hanji's. Hanji will send us a text when he arrives so I can attempt the gate. That should give me a surplus of about ten minutes before he's informed about me attempting Pilgrims' Path._

Sure enough, about five minutes after Levi had left, the doorbell rang. Eren darted down and found Erwin standing there with a solemn look on his face. It was kind of surprising but not unexpected to see the man look so serious. Actually, he looked more in command than anything else. It was kind of strange in Eren's opinion. 

"Ready to go?" he asked. Eren nodded. He climbed into the backseat with Armin, who was staring out the window. Eren knew it was because Armin felt hurt and betrayed. He didn't form friends easily and now Eren was just leaving him. It hurt. A lot. The drive was silent and tense but Eren perked up when he saw the massive black gate appear in the wall of thorns they were approaching. 

The black metal was twisted elegantly, looking more like rose bushes had climbed a metal trellis than something potentially leading to Eren's freedom. The top was tipped with black iron spikes that gleamed in the light, most likely very sharp. Sharp enough to impale any of the three who still sat in the car. They still hadn't gotten the text from Hanji yet, so they just had to wait. In awkward silence. 

While they waited, Eren decided he should say thanks and goodbye. 

"Hey...Armin?" Armin glanced at Eren, his eyes red and puffy. Eren patted his head, soothingly smoothing his hair. 

"Thanks...for everything. You're the first person I really got to know in this place outside of Levi. I kind of wish I could take you home with me," Eren said with a grin. Armin cracked a smile but Eren's smile turned sad, "but I wouldn't want to take you away from your happy ever after."

"Why do you feel the need to say this now? I already know you're grateful, dumbass," Armin muttered. Eren noticed Erwin raise an eyebrow in the rear view mirror but ignored it. 

"Young man, when you get home you need to wash your mouth out with soap!" Eren said, mock shock crossing his face. Armin laughed a bit but stared at him, waiting for an answer. 

"I don't know why now. I mean, I might not even make it. But in the case that I don't, I want you to say that you had no involvement. You never told me anything or helped me. Armin rolled his eyes. 

"Eren, we don't exactly have alibis. From your house on foot it would take about twenty minutes to get to the gate. Levi's going to know that you had help and immediately is going to go for us. We just figure if you do make it, he'll immediately chase after you, even into your own world." Eren's smile faltered. That's right. Levi could head into his world, searching for him. He shook his head to dispel the frightening thought. 

"Well then, I'd better make sure to get out so you two can be safe from Levi's wrath for a bit longer!" Eren said cheerfully. "So...thanks you two. You've helped me so much...Hanji too. I know Levi's your friend, Erwin, and he's Hanji's too. So thank you for helping me over your friend."

Erwin simply nodded before speaking.

"Eren, I apologize for how Levi has treated you. That is not how an alpha is supposed to treat their omega at all. I understand why he's doing it, but the reason I helped you is because I can't condone it. Even if I know why, that doesn't make up for it." With that he finished. A tense silence filled the car, only broken by the sound of Erwin's phone buzzing loudly. Erwin glanced at the screen before glancing back at the two omegas who'd looked up at the sound. Eren looked nervous but excited while Armin worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He held it up so they could see what was on the screen and Eren read the short text from Hanji. 

**Levi's here. I'll try to stall without him noticing for as long as I can.**

Another message icon popped onto the screen and Eren smiled as he read it. 

**Good luck Eren.**

_Good ol' Hanji._ He thought.

Eren opened his door and climbed out. He shut it and watched as Armin climbed out of the car to head into the passenger seat.

Before opening the door, Armin hugged Eren tightly. His arms wrapped around Eren and Eren felt tears drip from the other omegas eyes.

"Please be safe." Eren smiled and patted Armins' hair before pushing him into the car.

"I'll be fine, Armin. Erwin, take care of Armin." Erwin nodded before Armin shut the door. Eren waved to Armin as Erwin pulled away and drove off. Once they were out of sight, Eren bit back his nerves. He didn't know how long the course would be but it would be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. His stomach was swimming with nerves and he felt like he was going to be sick. He forced himself to stand up straight though and reached over, pressing a hand against the gate. When he did so, a robotic female voice echoed in the air as a red hand print appeared on a glowing white sphere in front of him. 

_Identify yourself. State your name, status, and mate._

Eren placed his hand on the red hand print and spoke, loudly and clearly. His voice echoed in the silent terrain, seemingly too loud but Eren believed it had power in it. 

"My name is Eren Jaeger. My status is mated omega. My supposed mate is Levi Ackerman." The white orb disappeared as though processing the information he gave it. The gates seemed to shiver and the vines nearby twitched, turning black slowly but surely. Eren didn't like how quiet it was here. 

_Do you desire to attempt Pilgrims' Path and return to your home land, despite your alpha being here?_

Eren swallowed. That was the big question. Even now he could feel his heart tug painfully at the thought of Levi. It wasn't that he feared him, he feared disappointing him. It wasn't that he hated him, he hated what Levi did. He swallowed all hesitation and glared up at the gate that stood before him, waiting for his answer. 

"Yes." Without another word the gates creaked open. Eren took off, going from dead stop to a mild jog in a matter of moments. As if talking to his back, the gate called to him. 

_You will have five minutes before your alpha is contacted. Assuming he doesn't already know._

Eren ran, jumping over branches and rocks. He was used to cross country. This was normal and the familiar thrill of running spread through him as he approached a dark forest. He couldn't wait to see what this place had to challenge him with. 

"Bring it on!" he shouted as the first vines reached to grab him. 

Levi meanwhile, was glaring daggers at the line in front of him. Hanji hadn't actually had anything useful to tell him, they just wanted him to go out for coffee with them. It irritated him to no end that he'd been called away from his home, away from _Eren_ , for absolutely nothing. Hanji and he sat down in a corner booth, away from all the other people. Most of whom were smartly avoiding Levi. Hanji was blabbering on about something they had found out at work and if he were being honest, Levi couldn't give two fucks about whatever the hell they were going on about. Instead his eyes raked over the shop. From the corner booth he could see most of who came in. He sipped the horrible brown brew that most people seemed to love.

 _Fucking Hanji. The least they could do when dragging me out for no reason is at least take me somewhere with good tea._ Levi thought. When he was just about done, the TV above their booth (out of his sight) glowed brightly. Even though he was shielded from most of the harsh light it was putting off, Levi glared at it until he heard the words it said. When he did, he went pale. 

_"Pilgrims' Path is being attempted."_ Hanji grabbed his wrist before he could try to see who was on the screen. He glared at them, angry at having his confirmation interrupted. 

"What if it's Eren, shitty glasses?" he spat nervously. He was beginning to get twitchy. Who knew how long it had already been. He needed to make sure Eren was fine. He needed to be sure that Eren was still safe at home, not going anywhere. Hanji rolled their eyes. 

"Relax. What're the likely hoods of Eren being the one to attempt the path?? He would've needed a ride or some way to get there, right?" Levi frowned. Hanji was right but...his eyes narrowed as he watched them. Hanji seemed...nervous. Their laugh was uneasy and shaking, not to mention they wouldn't make eye contact with him. He stood and saw them attempt to grab his wrist. He slapped them aside, muttering something about them being filthy. He casually picked up his cup and took it to the trashcan, not looking back once. He could almost feel Hanji's eyes on him. When he did turn around to head back, his eyes flicked up to the screen and Levi felt like he'd just been sucker punched in the gut. 

Eren was darting through the forest. He wasn't running too fast but it was clearly Eren. Levi glared at Hanji, livid. He saw them flinch under his gaze, shrinking in their seat. He stalked outside and Hanji chased after him. 

"Levi! Where are you going?" they asked, reaching for him. He slapped their hands away angrily. 

"Don't pull this bullshit with me! You knew, didn't you? You _knew_ that Eren was going to try to run and you helped him!" Levi snarled. Hanji flinched and pulled back, pain on their face. Levi felt a vine tap his arm and he turned, not at all surprised to see a pitch black vine holding a letter in its' grip. Levi accepted it mutely. There were murmurs from the other nearby observers who'd seen the vine. He glared at them and they quickly looked away, going back to their original day to day activities.

Levi knew that the vines all had different colors for different things. Delivering the letter to inform an alpha of their omega appearing? Those were pink or gold. Capturing a criminal who'd been hurting unmarked omegas? They were brown or purple. But those that came to inform an alpha of their omega attempting Pilgrims' Path? Those were the only vines that were pitch black. Well, not including the vines that would attempt to catch the omega on the path. Those were black too. 

Levi opened the letter and read the content he knew was already inside. 

_Dear Levi Ackerman. Your mate, Eren Jaeger, is attempting the Pilgrims' Path. Do you wish to pursue?_

Hanji didn't try to stop Levi as he got in his car and drove like his life depended on it. Because it probably did. Levi didn't know how he'd survive for long without Eren. If Eren left him...Levi would surely crumble into ruin. He reached the gate and slammed his fist into it. The white sphere and red hand print appeared. Levi put his hand in it and spit out the words it was looking for. 

"Levi Ackerman. Status, mated alpha. Mate, Eren Jaeger." He said things quickly and efficiently, no need to clarify as that would give it all the information it needed. The sphere disappeared and the gates opened immediately before loudly announcing the start of his chase. 

_"Alpha has arrived. Beginning chase."_

Eren shivered when those words reached him, echoing through the forest.

 _No way. Hanji was supposed to stall him! Not to mention that he shouldn't be able to reach this place in less than ten minutes._ Eren thought desperately, as he dodged black vines that seemed more intent on catching him than hurting him. He broke out of the forest and stared at the sight in front of him, stopping for a moment. 

It was maybe the length of a football field. Covered in rolling hills, trees, and the vines he was so familiar with, was the final leg of Pilgrims' Path. And at the end of it, stood a giant wall. Eren could faintly see the black doorway waiting at the end of it. However, there were still plenty of vines and obstacles in his way. 

"EREN!" he heard Levi's furious voice bellow. Eren jolted and started running, eyes wide with panic. Levi sounded closer than he should've been. It wasn't possible to be that close already! Eren had been running for at least a good five minutes and now Levi was just about right on top of him?? He was way too close for comfort and that pushed Eren to increase his speed. He leaped over vines and dodged through their grasping claws. Thorns tugged at his clothes but he refused to let that slow him. He was making good ground and was near certain Levi wouldn't be able to catch him. Soon though, he could hear the softly pounding footsteps behind him and Eren broke into an all out sprint. He heard the sound of breaking branches and glanced back, eyes widening in fear. 

Levi stood at the edge of the forest, silver eyes glowing with rage. He barreled down the slope, easily crossing what Eren had been forced to jump over because the vines opened for him, allowing him through. Eren took off, darting away even though Levi was close on his tail. When Eren glanced back again, Levi nearly grabbed him. Eren yelped and ducked down into a somersault, rolling underneath some vines and continuing to run. The vines parted for Levi and he continued chasing Eren. 

_That's so fucking unfair! How come they aid him but not me! They should be neutral to even the playing field!_ Eren thought. He glanced around, eyes searching for some of the plants that could help him. His eyes widened at the sight of a blue bulb. It was just a little ways off his path, but if he could grab it before Levi managed to get him, there'd be a higher chance of him escaping. He peeled away from the main path, heading straight towards it. And of course Levi followed like a fucking bloodhound. 

Eren snatched the bulb off the plant and kept running. Levi had managed to close a lot of the distance between them already. If Eren slowed even the slightest bit, Levi was going to catch him. Levi reached out to grab Eren and Eren brought the bulb to his mouth, taking a bite and swallowing swiftly. Immediately there was a cloud of blue smoke that caused Levi to pull back for an instant. The cloud cleared quickly and Levi's eyes widened in horror. 

There were now twelve different Erens, all of which were being attacked by the vines while running towards the end of the path. Levi redoubled his pace, catching up to one of the ones in the back. He grabbed the back of Eren's shirt and Eren yelped, disappearing with a small poof. Levi growled but kept running. It seemed like the clones would disappear when Levi caught them. So all he needed to do was to tag them and they'd disappear, slowly revealing which one was the real Eren. 

The only hard part was the fact that all of the Eren's seemed to know this so they split up, making it harder for Levi to catch them. 

Slowly. Slowly but surely he caught and eliminated the clones until only Eren was left. Eren was mentally counting the distance between him and the door as Levi began to catch up to him. Only a few more feet and then he'd be able to touch the gate. However, Eren could practically feel Levi breathing down his neck. So he increased his pace, desperate to escape. 

The people watching the recording held their breath as the two made a final dash for their desire. The alpha, a well known one, extended his arm towards the back of the omegas' shirt while the omega reached towards the portal. It was going to be a close thing and they couldn't tell who would win. Erwin and Armin sat in their living room, Armin in Erwins' lap as they stared at the screen. Hanji watched in the coffee shop, which had now gone silent at this point. Hanji sighed to themself. 

_They really are perfect for each other, made to match the other in every way. Why don't they see it?_

Their eyes flicked back up to the screen where the ending of this race played out. 

"EREN!" Levi screamed, hand desperately reaching for his omega. Eren's fingers brushed the black portal and he disappeared, Levi's hands grasping nothing but empty air. The black doorway disappeared. "FUUUUCK!!!" Levi screamed. He slammed his fist against the wall, so violently that the stone cracked under the impact. Those watching from afar flinched at the sound, shocked to see this controlled individual break down so quickly. A female voice spoke up. 

_Do you wish to chase after your omega?_

**"Hell yes."** Levi snarled. He pulled back and watched as the dark portal began to appear as the voice spoke. 

_You will have three months to find your omega. Simply coming in contact with them will bring both of you back. You will be placed within a one kilometer radius of your omega. Good luck._

As soon as the doorway was complete, Levi stepped through it, eyes dark with anger. 

**_I'm coming for you, Eren._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it ladies and gentlemen. The chase has ended, now the hunt begins. Please don't hate me for this.


	8. Home Again at the Start of the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's home and Levi's beginning his hunt.

Eren's eyes snapped open and he froze, tensing in bed at the sound of footsteps right outside his doorway. When someone knocked, his eyes widened with fear. 

"Eren?" He sat up and stared at the door, realizing it was a white door instead of a familiar brown one. He glanced around and his heart began to race in his chest while a smile curled his lips and brightened his eyes. 

"Mikasa?" he called. 

_Please let it be her, please let it be her, please let it be her!_

"Are you gonna get up? We have school in an hour. Mom says to get your lazy butt out of bed and help her with breakfast." Eren nearly screamed with joy. He'd done it! He'd escaped that place! As it was, he fist pumped and jumped out of his bed, nearly falling over in his soft green blanket. It wasn't silk, but it was warm and familiar. 

"Yeah, I'll be right down. Just let me get dressed!" he said, forcing himself to sound calm. He heard a soft noise of acceptance and then the footsteps went away. Eren grinned and looked at the full length mirror in his room. He was confused. 

Somehow he'd gotten back into his red plaid pajama pants and purple t shirt reading **This tea cup is filled with how much I care about you.** Underneath it was the picture of an empty tea cup. And then read **Oh wait, it's empty.**

_Was...was it all just a dream?_

Eren took off his shirt and shivered at the sight of his neck. His mating bite was still there, silver and deep. He scratched at it and felt tingles of electricity pass through him. He shuddered at the pleasing feeling. It felt...arousing to touch it. 

Eren ignored that and quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t shirt. He smiled as he came down, kissing his mother on the cheek before stealing the spoon from her and continuing to stir the rice pudding. She gasped but giggled and returned the gift by kissing his cheeks and then pinching them. He laughed and she let go to grab spoons and bowls. He quickly dished equal servings into each bowl and his mother took them to the table. Eren smiled as they sat down and gave thanks. 

"So Eren, I heard you nearly tripped getting out of bed," Grisha said. Eren raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mikasa. 

"I did not, actually. What gave you that idea?" Grisha smiled. 

"Just the sound of you staggering around upstairs." Eren blushed and rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, maybe I got out of bed a little too fast," he admitted sheepishly. Carla and Mikasa smiled while Grisha simply hummed. Eren smiled as he watched his family eat, throwing teasing jabs at each other, laughing, and playing around. _This_ was what he wanted every breakfast to be like. Even if they didn't have exotic fruits or sweets, he wanted breakfast to be a noisy, happy affair. Not some silent, cold thing. Mikasa glanced over at him and her smile faded, becoming concerned. 

"Eren? Why are you crying?" she asked. Eren blinked in shock and lifted his hand to his cheek, pulling it away wet. 

"I...I don't know. I think I'm just happy to be here with you guys," he said. They smiled and Carla stood to pull her son against her. 

"Sweetie, it's alright. We aren't going anywhere. You don't have to worry." The others also embraced him. Eren smiled while they couldn't see his face but once he was safely wrapped in their arms, he began to cry silently. 

_I'm not worried about you guys leaving. I'm worried I won't be able to stay with you. Please, no matter what happens._

"I love you guys," he croaked through their embrace. They held him tighter.

"We love you too, Eren," Mikasa answered. 

"You're safe with us," Grisha said. They were saying all the right things to soothe his mind and put him at ease, even though they didn't know what was wrong. 

_Don't let me go._

Levi appeared in a dark alleyway next to a busy street. He glanced around and was shocked. 

There were no scents or smells from alphas or omegas. Were they all betas??

_No...these people...they don't have a secondary gender!_

He smirked, finally understanding why Eren had been so confused at first. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a black vine there. It held out a small bag to him. Levi took it and looked inside. 

A wallet full of cash, a new ID card, and everything else he could possibly need. He was confused by the recommendation as a student teacher but he figured the vine wouldn't be giving him anything that wouldn't help him find and catch his omega. It disappeared and he zipped the backpack shut. He put it on and straightened, easily slipping onto the sidewalk. 

_First things first, I need to find a source of information. Any place that could give me what I need to know without informing Eren that I'm was looking for him._

He glanced around and it irritated him. There was absolutely nothing but random shops. He didn't even know what direction his omega was in. It ground his gears. He sighed and kept walking, hoping he was heading the right way. As he passed by other people, he listened in on other conversations. 

"Did you see the news last night? There's another murderer going around."

"Scary, I hope we'll be alright." Levi dismissed that conversation. It wasn't important to finding Eren.

"Oh my gosh, do you see this makeup??"

"It's so gorgeous!!" Levi turned away as a plethora of squeals followed the statement. 

_Fucking pigs, all of them. This is why I'm glad I got a male omega instead of a female omega._ He thought. He began listening to other conversations again. 

"Damn dude, did you check his social media?" Levi twitched at that. 

_Social media? What's that?_ He walked closer to the two speaking in hopes of catching more of their conversation. 

"Yeah, I did. He's gonna get in big trouble for drinking at that party. He could get kicked off the football team! He's so gonna regret posting those drunk photos." Levi's eyes narrowed. So this social media thing was a source of information? That could be helpful. 

"I feel bad for him. Did you notice he put it on public? How many people do you think have already seen it?" The other kid shrugged. 

"Don't know, man. But if the coach finds out, he's screwed." The other nodded and Levi slipped away. 

_This social media could be helpful, I just have to find out how to get to it...maybe if I look around I'll see some hints?_

He glanced around and realized that some people were staring at their phones. When he looked at them, he was surprised to see them watching videos. Some random people dancing or some shit. His eyes widened when one of them went onto something called FaceBook and suddenly they could see a bunch of different people on it, posting random crap like what they were eating. He smirked and went on his own phone. He didn't have whatever app they had opened, however he knew of a place that he would be able to access it at. 

After checking the maps app a few times, Levi smirked as he stood in front of the towering building. He went in and the girl at the desk smiled. 

"Hello, welcome to Titan Library. What can I help you with?" Levi smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes. 

"I was just wondering if I could use one of your computers, if you don't mind?" She smiled pleasantly. 

"Right this way, sir."

Eren laughed as he walked with Mikasa, chatting aimlessly about what they were going to do today. Apparently Grisha had decided to take his family bowling. One of Eren's friends, Marco, came up and gave Mikasa a sucker. Her eyes widened. 

"Don't you want it?" Marco laughed. 

"Mikasa, I work at a candy shop. There's no way I could possibly want this much candy." She smiled before holding it out to Eren. Eren snickered. 

"You know it's rude to give a gift away right in front of the person who gave it to you, right?" Eren asked. Mikasa blushed red and glanced guiltily at Marco. Marco just laughed and waved it off. 

"I was kind of expecting you to try that, so it doesn't bug me. By the way Eren, what's that on your neck?" Mikasa glanced up and Eren shivered nervously. 

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Marco looked like he wanted to pursue the topic but Eren wouldn't let him. Anytime he tried to, Eren cut him off.They dropped Mikasa off at the middle school before continuing on to the high school. 

"So Eren...what is it? It looks like a bite mark," Marco persisted. Eren sighed. 

"Look, Marco, I don't know what it is. I woke up with it, it doesn't come off, and it hurts to touch or scratch at it. So do me a favor and leave it alone. Marco was surprised by the seriousness of Eren but nodded reluctantly. 

"Just...if it gets infected, check it out alright?" Eren nodded and Marco darted off. When Eren sat down, he was happy to realize that they hadn't gone over anything new yet. At least he didn't have to worry about playing catch up. Eren had learned early on that he hated playing catch up. So he tried to avoid it by doing everything on time. Though, he didn't always get it done right on time, he was rarely very late.

He went through the day like normal but when he entered the library...it felt like something was missing. He glanced around and realized - or rather, remembered - that the fairy lights here didn't move. He couldn't chase them around or hold them in his hands. Well, he could, but he'd seem like a child doing it. He missed Levi's library. The variety in books, the way they smelled of old paper, and most of all how Levi would look when reading a book. 

Eren's eyes widened and he quickly cut that train of thought off. He didn't miss Levi. Levi had hurt him and restrained him and took away his freedom. There was no way in hell that he would miss that man. He sighed and heard a chuckle beside him. 

"You having trouble with something?" He glanced up in surprise. Mr Shultz smiled at him and Eren sighed. 

"Just...thinking about someone." Mr Shultz raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh ho ho? What's this now? You got your eye on someone special?" Eren looked down but nodded. 

"They're...god, I don't know. They're harsh and can be really cruel sometimes but...other times...other times there's no one sweeter and even though they hurt me I can't get them out of my head," Eren said. Mr Shultz watched him for a minute before smiling. 

"Sounds like someone's going through his teenage years a little too roughly. Don't worry though, Eren. It's normal for you to fall in love. Just try to think about what you most like about that person and what you dislike about them. If there are more dislikes than likes, leave them be. They aren't worth it. If you find out you really do like them, then go for it." Eren whirled on him. 

"But that's the problem! What if I do like them?? I just...I don't know what to do," Eren trailed off. Mr Shultz patted his head. 

"Relax. I didn't know how to feel when I started dating my wife, all I knew was that I was interested in her and she was interested in me. It's as simple as that." Eren looked down with a nod. 

_It may be as simple as that for you, but I'm not normal. Not anymore, at least._

When he got home, he decided he wasn't all that hungry. He went upstairs into his room and shut the door before pulling off all his clothes. 

_Think about Levi huh? Well, what do I dislike about him? He's possessive, harsh, a clean freak - do I really hate that? Actually, I'm glad he's a clean freak, it makes sure that everything stays clean. Anyways, I dislike his controlling attitude - well, he's only like that when it comes to me going outside or trying to leave him...and that's only a concern because he's been there alone for three hundred years. Hmm...I don't like how he forces me to have sex with him on a near daily basis._

As Eren thought about it, most of the things he disliked about Levi were caused by how long Levi had been there. Levi had been alone for so long, of course he'd want to make sure the person he was destined to be with stayed with him. In his shoes, Eren would probably have done the same. Eren frowned. 

_So what do I like about him? He's strong. He's hard working. He's clean, he's smart, he lets me do what I want for the most part, he's never overly harsh during sex unless I seem to ask for it, and he genuinely seems to care about me. It's kind of frightening how much he cares._

Eren sighed. 

_I think...maybe I think I like him._

Eren brushed the mating bite and felt a wave of comfort roll over him, as if just knowing Levi had claimed him could make Eren feel better. He pressed harder on it and felt a spike of arousal course through him. He bit back a moan and was shocked to feel slick begin to drip down his legs. He quickly got up and locked the door, pulling off his pants and underwear as he went. 

He hesitantly rubbed his hole and bit back a gasp as he felt slick begin to drip out faster. With his other hand, instead of stroking his length, he chose to rub the bite mark, almost painfully. He gasped, biting his lip to suppress his cries and slid a finger inside. It was soft and hot inside of himself and he had to fight not to moan. Eren slipped another finger inside himself and began to stretch his entrance further. He quickly slipped a third finger in, hissing softly at the sting. He stretched himself, as if preparing for Levi's massive cock, stretching him wide. Eren forced a fourth finger in and shivered. It was almost the same as Levi's cock when he stretched his fingers, but he didn't have the length needed. 

He pressed in, whimpering and curling his fingers. He couldn't find it. That sweet spot that made him see stars. The one that Levi could find effortlessly and slam into with each of his thrusts. His hand stopped rubbing his mating bite in favor of attempting to stroke himself into completion. However, all that did was make him painfully hot and hard. He whimpered, unable to cum no matter how much he fingered and stroked himself. 

"Levi," he whined, desperate for release. 

**_"You want me, baby?"_** his inner Levi voice asked, rich and sultry. Eren moaned and nodded, shifting around, trying to find that sweet spot. 

"Yes, Levi," he gasped. 

**_"Want me to knot you up? Fill your insides with my cum and stain them?"_** Eren could swear he felt Levi's hands wrap around his cock and begin to stroke him in an off an on pattern. It left Eren mewling with pleasure. 

"Please, please, Levi!" he begged. He could almost see Levi's customary smirk. 

**_"I can't knot you, sweetie. After all, you ran away from me. So I'll just do this instead."_** The Eren that wasn't drunk off sexual stimulation was confused. Why would his imagination say something like that? However, he was quickly distracted with the feeling of thicker fingers penetrating his ass and something hot and smooth engulfing his cock. Eren threw back his head with a moan and shuddered, feeling himself about to cum. 

"Levi...c-cumming!" he cried. There was a particularly hard suck and Eren came. It was so sensitive, even after the feeling wore off. Eren blushed when he realized he'd just masturbated to thoughts of Levi and tried to ignore that fact. He quickly darted into the bathroom with his pajamas and washed himself off. After, he went to bed. 

_Somehow I think I'm really fucked up._ He thought before falling asleep. _Fucked up enough to be masturbating to the thoughts of my rapist._

Levi swallowed. Somehow, through the mating bite, he'd been able to see Eren desperately trying to masturbate while stroking his mating bite. Levi smirked. 

_Foolish omega. You can't cum without the touch of your alpha._

He went forward and leaned next to Eren in time to hear him moan. 

_**"Levi."**_ Levi shivered at the pained, begging tone of voice Eren used. He leaned forward. 

"You want me, baby?" he asked, lowering his voice the way he knew Eren loved it. Eren moaned and nodded, still shoving his hand as far up his ass as he could. Levi licked his lips, able to see everything Eren was doing. 

_**"Yes, Levi."**_ Eren gasped. Levi smirked. He reached down and began to stroke Eren's cock with both hands, causing Eren to mewl and thrash in pleasure. 

"Want me to knot you up? Fill your insides with my cum and stain them?" he purred. Eren nodded, desperately thrusting into his hands. 

**_"Please, please, Levi!"_** he begged, desperately. Levi smirked and laid a loving kiss on the top of Eren's head. 

"I can't knot you, sweetie. After all, you ran away from me. So I'll just do this instead," he said, reaching down to push his own fingers into Eren's ass. He crouched down (he was in a bathroom stall) and took Eren's cock into his mouth. Eren moaned and gasped, unable to fight Levi as he sucked deeply, the tip of Eren's cock hitting the back of his throat each time. His fingers twisted in Eren's ass. Levi knew he wouldn't find Eren's sweet spot with his fingers since they weren't together yet, but he could still make Eren cum. 

**_"Levi...c-cumming!"_** Eren cried. Levi sucked harder and felt the phantom ghost of cum spray in his mouth. Once he was sure Eren was done, he let go and Eren disappeared. Levi smirked and quickly stroked himself to completion. After all, Eren wasn't the only one who needed release after that. Levi smirked as he trailed after one of Eren's teachers. 

Social media had been very helpful in telling Levi where he could find Eren. Eren's personal accounts weren't quite as helpful, he was very careful, but his friends were more forthcoming. Since then, Levi had learned that Eren went to Maria High School. Conveniently, his last class teacher was an old man teaching English literature. The perfect target. Levi smirked, finally understanding why the vines had given him a teacher recommendation. 

He stalked the teacher back to his home before attacking him and injecting him with a substance in a needle. It wasn't anything dangerous, it would just give him a fever for the next day and mild nausea. Mild enough that he wouldn't feel the need to stay in bed all day, but strong enough that he wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. That was fine. Levi only needed one day. 

The next day, Eren woke up feeling refreshed and better than he had in weeks. He came down eagerly and helped ready Mikasa for school. She was mildly annoyed with his mother henning, but was happy to spend time with her brother. 

"So Eren, I hear you have a test in English today," Grisha said. Eren smiled and nodded. 

"It shouldn't be too hard. Old man Pixis manages to get the needed points across in his tests but he never makes them overly difficult. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Grisha nodded hesitantly but accepted his sons answer. Carla smiled and patted her husbands' head as she passed by. 

"Oh relax, we both know Eren will do fine. Right, sweetie?" Eren nodded. 

"Yup! Those tests aren't ever that hard. Actually, I'm just glad I got Mr Pixis and not someone stricter like Mr Dok." Carla frowned. 

"Why's that?" Eren shrugged. 

"Supposedly Mr Dok is super harsh and confusing. Not to mention there are some... _rumors_ going around about what he says and does to the female students. Anyways, I'm just glad I got Mr Pixis." Carla nodded and Eren glanced at the clock. 

"Crap. Mikasa, we need to hurry if we want to get to school on time." Mikasa nodded and grabbed her burrito - Carla had known that her children would likely be running late again - and took off. Eren wolfed his down as he went, dropping Mikasa off before flat out bolting for the school gates. As he ran, he frowned. Compared to Pilgrims' Path, this run was easy. A flat side walk with nothing trying to grab at you made things almost too easy. It irritated Eren. He sighed and ran to his first class. He actually had track and field as his first class. It was a replacement PE class. 

"There you are, Jaeger! I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up!" Mr Shadis yelled. Eren smiled and stopped. 

"Sorry, sir. I got distracted with family. I had to make sure my sister made it to school before I could get here." Shadis nodded. 

"Three rounds around the track and we'll call it even." Eren ran around the track. He frowned, increasing his speed. It was even more boring on the track. He was just looping around. Eren began to increase his speed further and perform flips and slides as he went, mimicking what he'd done in Pilgrims' Path. 

"JAEGER!" Eren stopped running and turned, barely breathing hard. The rest of the class stared at him in awe, jaws dropped. Mr Shadis glared at him. "HOW MANY LAPS DID I SAY?" 

"Um...three?" Eren said. Shadis glared at him. 

"And how many have you completed?" Eren blinked, trying to mentally count the number of times he'd gone around the track. 

"I...don't know, sir." Shadis sighed and put a hand on his forehead. 

"You completed two before you started your flip and slide thing. Then you completed another four while doing that." Eren blinked in shock. He'd run around the track six times without even realizing?? Normally he'd at least struggle with that a bit more. Eren quickly got in line. Eren sighed to himself. 

_It's going to be a long day._

Actually, it flew by pretty quickly. PE or track and field, was easier than it had ever been and he kept surprising everyone with his speed and newfound agility. Math, his second period class, had a simple lesson and then a homework packet- both of which he completed. Third period was Computer Programming and Eren quickly designed his own game. It was where he (the main character) had to run away from a massive, pitch black raven with silver eyes. The detail he put into the artistry was incredible, or so his classmates said. Eren mostly ignored them. 

"Hey, Eren?" Eren glanced up to see Marco and -ugh- Jean standing above him. He smiled at Marco. 

"Yeah, what's up? Do you need something Marco?" Marco shook his head. 

"Um no. Actually, Jean here was wondering if you could help him out with math. He figured you'd say no if he asked so he wanted me to be the middle man." Jean went red and smacked Marco's arm lightly. 

"Dude! You weren't supposed to tell him that." Eren sighed and finished his meal. He brought out a pencil, calculator, and paper. 

"Sit down. We only have about twenty minutes." Jean sat. "So what're you struggling with?"

"Um, matrices and how they affect triangles. Or rather, how you can calculate triangles area based on matrices." Eren sighed. That actually wasn't one of his strong points but he understood how it worked. 

"Alright. Let's start at the beginning." After those twenty minutes were up, Eren grabbed his bag and absentmindedly went to Pixis' class. He pulled out a book that he'd seen in the library and remembered Levi having and began to read it. The bell rang and the door opened, though Eren didn't look up. He was confused by the whispers he heard from the girls. 

"Oh my god, he's so hot!"

"Damn, just look at that!"

"I so want him to take me home."

"Come pound my ass, daddy," another muttered. Eren rolled his eyes. 

_I guess that means we have a student teacher. That or a substitute._

"Alright class, let me introduce myself." Eren shivered as a familiar voice echoed through the room. 

_NO._

_NO. FUCKING. WAY._

Eren looked up and shuddered when he found Levi's silver eyes boring into him from the front of the classroom. A victorious smirk crossed Levi's lips and he wrote his name on the board. 

"My name is Levi Ackerman. You may call me Mr Ackerman or sir. Nice to meet you all." He grinned directly at Eren as he said that.

"I hope we get along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUUUN!!  
> Eren has been found. Levi's his substitute teacher.   
> Eren is fucked.


	9. 1st Ending (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's found Eren. Eren's screwed. The only safety? They're in class.

There were squeals from the girls as Eren swallowed, knowing he'd gone pale. Levi smirked and picked up a piece of paper on the desk. 

"Alright. Let's go through roll call and after that, I'll hand out the test. You have all class period to complete it but bring it to me when you're done and let me check it." There were nods and a chorus of yeses echoed in the room. 

"First name: Anderson, Douglas."

"Here!" Eren toned them out as he began to doodle nervously on his notebook. His distraction quickly increased as he began to draw the sight of Levi sitting next to him under the observatory. It was difficult to identify Levi's face, as his hair fell around it, but Eren could still clearly see his eyes. He drew his hand in the picture, resting underneath Levi's hand, as it had been in that memory. He remembered Levi turning and giving him a gentle smile but his wandering memory was interrupted by a loud, familiar voice.

"Jaeger. Jaeger! Is there an Eren Jaeger here?" Levi called. Eren jolted and the class snickered slightly at him. He sheepishly lifted his hand as Levi glared at him. 

"Here," he mumbled quietly. Levi sighed and continued down the list. The girls in particular seemed to be screeching louder than normal. At least, they were until he told them to tone it down. In that rich, sexy voice he only used to let a person know they were in trouble and had five seconds to undo whatever they'd done. Eren frowned, his lips unknowingly shaping a pout. That was Levi's sex voice. And for him to use it on those girls...

 _He should only use it on me._ Eren pouted. His eyes widened. _Wait, what the fuck??_

Finally he glanced up after the last name. Levi sighed and set down the paper. 

"Alright. Those of you in the front rows, please come up and grab the tests for your row." The students went up and grabbed the sheets of paper, quickly sitting down and passing most of them back to the others behind them. Eren got his and was shocked. This didn't seem like one of Mr Pixis' tests! However, as he glanced around, no one else seemed to be thinking anything was off. He stared down at the piece of paper and got to work. 

It was annoying at first but once he got to more familiar territory, he began to relax a little. That is of course, until an electric shock jolted through his body.

Eren struggled not to yelp as his mating bite sent waves of pleasure crashing through him. He stared at it confused, before glaring at Levi, who was rubbing his neck right where a mating bite would be. He watched as Levi rubbed over it gently, causing Eren to bite his lip and avoid moaning. He could see the ghost of a smirk on Levi's lips and it irritated the hell out of him. Eren had to bite his tongue when Levi gently dug his fingers into the spot, massaging and scratching the sensitive flesh. 

Eren felt himself begin to slick and he shuddered, disgusted with his reaction. His cock began to throb and rise in the tight confines of his lap. He twisted in his seat, fighting to keep himself down. Finally he set his pencil down and raised his hand, glaring at Levi. Levi simply smirked. 

"Yes, Jaeger?" Eren glared at him. 

"May I use the restroom?" Levi shrugged. 

"Go ahead, just know it's your test time you're wasting." Eren nodded and stood up, quickly darting out the room. He rushed into the bathroom and quickly unbuckled his belt, allowing his pants to fall. His underwear was soaked through. Thankfully it hadn't reached his pants though. Eren sat down and began stroking, trying to jerk himself off. This was a risky move on his part because he knew that he wouldn't be able to cum. However, Levi was more likely to help him than to just leave him to suffer. Sure enough, Levi appeared in front of him, still ghostly though. He smirked. 

_**"What's wrong, omega? Not feeling well?"**_ Levi crooned softly. Eren glared at him and began jerking his cock harder in his hands. 

"You know I'm not," he snarled. "This is your doing, so fix it." 

Levi snickered but nodded his head just the slightest bit. He uncrossed his legs and with one foot, began to push on Eren's cock. Eren gasped and rubbed against it. The friction felt incredible. Levi chuckled as Eren rocked against his boot, every now and then pressing harder to earn a sweet moan. His hand came up and dug almost viciously into the mating bite. 

"L-Levi...don't tease me," Eren pleaded. Levi snickered, pulling out his phone to seem distracted. Eren rocked against his foot desperately, craving release. Levi shifted his foot so the heel of it was pressed against Eren's balls. Eren groaned and Levi pressed against them. Soon it became a steady pattern between them. Levi would tease Eren to nearly cumming and then draw back and proceed to ignore him until Eren was desperately whining for his attention. Levi smirked and finally slammed his foot against Eren's dick hard enough that he came. Eren had never expected to be attracted to pain, but hey, sometimes things change. He came with a loud moan and a flood of slick. Thankfully he was still over the toilet. Levi smirked at him. 

_**"You should come back if you want to finish your test. There's only twenty minutes left in class."**_ Eren yelped and shot up, disrupting their connection. He redressed and hurried back into the classroom. He got a couple of odd stares but sat down and quickly began trying to rush through the test. The questions weren't easy and Levi rubbing their mark again certainly didn't help his focus. The bell rang and Levi smirked. 

"Jaeger, it looks like you're the only one who hasn't finished. Please stay after and we can discuss why." There were murmurs of both jealousy and pity as the others grabbed their bags and left. Eren glanced desperately around, wondering if he could make a run for it. Sadly, they were on the third floor and there was only one door he could exit out of. And something told him this time he wouldn't be able to beat Levi to it.

He sighed and let his shoulders fall. Once all the other students were out of the classroom, Levi turned to face him. 

"Not going to try to run away this time?" he asked, locking the door. Eren sighed and shook his head. 

"Not unless I want to jump out of a three story window." Levi chuckled. 

"Does that mean you've given up?" Eren glanced away and Levi sighed, the smile falling from his face. "I saw what you were drawing."

"WHat?" Eren demanded, his head whipping to stare at Levi. Levi ran a hand through his hair. 

"You did like it there. I know you did. So why? Why did you run away?" His eyes were so helpless and pleading. Eren sighed. 

"I didn't... _hate_ it. There were good times as well as bad times. I just...I couldn't see the good ones then. I just saw the bad." Levi frowned. 

"Did I dissatisfy you somehow?" Eren stared at him as if he were an idiot. Eren brought a hand to his face and sighed. Levi frowned in annoyance. "What did I do wrong?"

"Oh I don't know, you just took away my freedom, raped me, forcefully bonded me...that sort of thing. It's no big deal, really!" Eren said sarcastically. Levi stared at him in shock. He glanced away guiltily. 

"I...I know the mating and raping part weren't good, but how did I take away your freedom?" Levi seemed genuinely confused. Eren sighed. 

"Well, at first you wanted to dress me up everyday. Thank you for not forcing me to do that. But then there were other rules. I couldn't leave the house, no interacting with neighbors or someone you didn't introduce first, and of course the whole no running away thing. While I was there, the only place I really got to know was the inside of your house, Levi. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't tell you no about anything. Just from what I wanted to eat or wanted to wear to having sex. I got sick of that." Levi stared at him in shock. 

"I...I'm sorry, Eren. I didn't realize." Eren sighed. 

"I know you're scared of me leaving, Levi. But acting that way is only going to make me want to leave." Levi's eyes flared silver and he snarled. 

"NO! You are NOT leaving me!" he roared. He tossed out a bunch of black ribbons. At first Eren was confused, but as soon as they left his grip, they turned into black vines with thorns that wrapped around Eren. Eren whimpered and thrashed as the thorns dug into his skin. 

"Levi..." he gasped. "You're choking me!" 

Immediately the light in Levi's eyes died down although he didn't release his hold on Eren. This left Eren in a painfully tight grip of the vines. 

"Levi, please let me down. I already told you I'm not going to run. So make the vines, put me down." Hesitantly, Levi waved his hands and the vines gently set Eren down. They were still coiled around his feet, but he relaxed a bit. Levi watched him closely and Eren held his hands up. "Look, Levi. If I'm going back there, I need your word that things are going to change."

"What things are we talking about?" Levi asked dangerously. Eren nearly lit up with excitement. 

_He's open to suggestions!_

"For one thing, your controlling attitude. For another, if you want sex, you have to ask. No stimulating my mark, no groping my ass, no nothing. It has to be consensual." Levi frowned. 

"Weren't we already doing that?" Eren stared at him in disbelief. 

"NO! No, we were most certainly not having consensual sex!" Eren sighed. Levi became confused, the frown on his face deepening. 

"Wait, but I thought you wanted it?" Eren slapped a hand against his face. 

"Levi, do you know what happens when you get someone hot and horny? They want to do it. I just happen to be more sensitive because I'm an omega." Levi nodded hesitantly. He looked down. 

"I'm...I'm sorry. I thought that you wanted it all those times." Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Eren...I can't promise that I won't go back to being controlling. I'll try not to and with you telling me...that should make it easier to control. But...just remember how long I waited for you." Eren nodded. 

"I know." They stood there in awkward silence before Eren straightened. 

"Well then, should we go home? The others are probably waiting for us." Levi stared at him in shock. 

"Y-you want to go back?" he asked. Eren smiled. 

"As long as I can visit my family here, yes, I'm cool with leaving. By the way, what did you do to Mr Pixis? And how did you become his substitute?" Levi chuckled. 

"Oh, that. I made him a little sick and then tricked him into making me the substitute. Don't worry, he's not hurt." Eren nodded and stepped out of the ring of thorns. He walked over to Levi and stared at him. 

Levi seemed almost...nervous. Like he was expecting Eren to flip out or something. Honestly, Eren had been waiting for Levi to drag him back. 

"I'm surprised." Levi focused back on him. "You aren't trying to drag me back." 

"Oh...right." Levi looked away before glancing back at Eren. "Thing is, while I was getting here, I thought about why you would run from me. I gave you everything a stereotypical omega would want. Food, shelter, sex...yet you rejected all of it. When I thought about it, a lot of the things I gave you were more forced on you than given. I think...I ended up thinking that I'd hurt you. I'd hurt you so badly you didn't want to be mine. That...that scared me."

"And? I feel like with your attitude, all that would do is make you more possessive," Eren said. Levi looked down. 

"It...it did at first. But then I wondered if that possessiveness is what pushed you away in the first place. So I decided that before I tried dragging you away, I would talk and ask." Eren nodded in understanding. He laughed and leaned up closer to Levi's face. 

"Well then Levi, I hope this time you'll treat me well. Because if you don't, believe me, I'll find a way to escape you. I don't care how much you try to stimulate me or get me to come back to you, if you hurt me again I will leave you for good. So, for the time being, consider this your welcome home."

"Consider what-" Eren kissed Levi and found himself on the front step of their door in the other land. Levi gaped at Eren in shock. Eren laughed and pulled back. He opened the door and walked in, leaving a stunned Levi to stand on the front step. 

"Oi, brat!" Eren turned and found himself being kissed back, this time deeper than what he'd given Levi. Eren blushed, all of his bravado gone in the blink of an eye, and pulled back. 

"W-what was that for?" Levi grinned, a small, teasing grin before walking upstairs to his study. 

"Consider that your welcome home." Eren glared after his retreating back as Levi laughed. 

"Asshole," Eren muttered. 

_Well, I guess this is a restart._

Two Days Later

"Oi, Eren, do you want to stay at an unmarked omega complex?" Eren paused in his breakfast and glanced up at Levi. He finished chewing and swallowed, not really understanding what was asked. There was a slight pause as Eren thought about where he'd heard that term before...or was it something similar. Then it clicked. 

"You don't want me to live with you??" Eren asked, shocked. Levi paused in drinking his tea, surprised by the extreme reaction from Eren. He swallowed and set it down. 

"No...I don't..." he sighed and Eren felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as his inner omega began to wail. 

"You don't want me anymore," he whimpered. Immediately he was wrapped in Levi's arms, a soft purr rumbling through Levi. 

"No, no, that's not it at all. I just...I just want you to experience the more traditional way things are done here." Eren frowned and blinked up at Levi, not understanding what he was saying. 

"What are you talking about?" Levi sighed. 

"I want us to go through the actual courting phase. Even though we're already mated, it was forced and I didn't get to know you all that well. Not to mention, you don't know me all that well either so I figured..." Eren laughed. 

Not just a snicker or a giggle. This was a whole hearted head thrown back laugh, shaking his entire frame. Levi simply stared in shock and confusion as Eren regained his senses and reached up to pat Levi's cheek. 

"You crack me up. Levi, we don't need to be in the courting phase to do things people in the courting phase do. It's just known as a date night for the adults. My parents used to have one every two weeks. On that date night, they'd head out for dinner someplace special. Of course, you and I don't have kids so there's no need to worry about staying home during the day. We could spend all day doing things we would've done in the courting stage." Levi stared at him for a moment before rolling over and pressing Eren against the couch so he could kiss him. 

Eren pushed him off gently. 

"Consent, remember?" Levi bit his lip but nodded. 

"Eren...is it okay if we...?" Eren thought about it for a moment before an evil grin crossed his face. 

"Nope~!" he said, popping the p sound. Levi groaned. 

"Eren, why?" Eren grinned as he slipped out from under Levi. 

"When you remember to ask before pushing me down or trying to kiss me, then I'll say yes. Until then, it'll always be no." Levi groaned as Eren danced away. Before Eren could leave the room, Levi grabbed his arm. 

"So...what do you want to do for...date day?" Eren laughed. 

"Why don't we go to an aquarium? Or a theme park? Or even the ocean. It's up to you, okay?" Levi nodded. Eren smiled and went upstairs, leaving Levi to plan their date. 

Four days later

"Alright Eren, get up, we've got to start early if we want to make it through everything," Levi said. Eren yawned and blinked, still tired from staying up late the night before, reading. 

"What're we doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Levi grinned. 

"We're going on a date." Eren yawned, sitting up and letting Levi help dress him. 

"Where to?" Levi paused before continuing to put Eren's boots on.

"The aquarium, the theater, a theme park, then we'll get dinner at a fancy restaurant, and finally we'll have desert by the ocean. That's the basics of what we're doing today." Eren blinked in shock. 

"This place has an ocean?" Levi scoffed. 

"Of course it does, where do you think we get fish for food or for an aquarium from? Silly brat." Eren jumped up and was shocked by what Levi's put him in. He was wearing skin tight white pants, a green t shirt, a tan military jacket, and brown knee high boots. Oddly enough, it was covered in straps and leather bindings. For a moment, Eren wondered if an S&M club was on the agenda and he just missed hearing it.

"Levi..what is this?" Eren asked, examining himself in the mirror. Levi chuckled. 

"Just something I wanted to put you in. It's my own design." Eren turned to look at Levi and was shocked. He was wearing the same thing, except instead of a green t shirt, he wore a white long sleeve button down and a cravat. Eren reached over and fingered it. 

"It suits you." Eren said. Levi clicked his tongue. 

"Brat. Now come on, let's go." Eren laughed and they hurried off to their day of excitement. Eren was excited by the fish. They weren't like anything he'd ever seen before. They seemed to use their fins kind of like wings but instead of using water currents to coast on, they could expel water out holes in their sides under their fins. It seemed pretty handy. Not to mention all of them were colored incredibly. 

At the theater, Eren cried as Onward finished. Levi rolled his eyes and wiped his tears away, getting the satisfaction of pulling Eren against his shoulder as the credits rolled. 

"It was just too sweet. And too sad!" Eren whined. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"It wasn't _that_ sad." Eren ignored Levi in favor of snuggling closer to the comforting scent. They finished their popcorn and quickly went to the amusement park. Eren laughed when he saw the picture of them going down the highest part of the roller coaster. His face looked like half of it was terrified and the other half was excited. As for Levi, you couldn't see his face because the cravat came up and covered his face. 

When six o clock rolled around, they left the amusement park and arrived at a fancy restaurant. Eren stared in awe at the different clothing people were wearing. Alphas matched their omegas and no uniform was alike. (Well, aside from the matching pair, but that doesn't count.) Eren graciously ate dinner, displaying proper manners and usage of silverware the whole time. (Levi had been teaching him. Now it made sense why.) They received a lot of comments on their uniform, a lot of alphas saying they were jealous. That really boosted Levi's ego. 

Once they were finished, Levi paid and took Eren to the beach. For the first time since arriving here, Eren saw the sun. It was bright and gold, turning the ocean an incredible blue green. Eren smiled as it set and Levi brought him an ice cream cone. They ate them in silence while watching the sun set. Eren relaxed considerably as the sun faded. He turned to Levi. 

"Hey Levi, can we go home?" Levi glanced at him in surprise. 

"What for?" Eren smiled. 

"I want to see the stars tonight. Is that a no?" Levi smiled and kissed Eren's head.

"Let's go home."

Upon arriving home, Levi led the way to the observatory, where he'd set up a mattress in the center of the floor. After all, laying on hard, cold, stone didn't feel all that nice. They laid down and watched the stars for a bit before Levi turned to Eren. 

"Hey Eren. Can we do it in here?" Eren blushed and turned his attention back up to the stars. 

"W-why would you want to do that??" he asked. Levi smirked. 

"It's been a few months since we last had sex. I wanted today to be special. But...I want to do you so badly. Please Eren?" Eren blushed but nodded. 

"Because you asked...yes." Levi grinned and quickly took Eren's clothes off, stripping his own off at light speed. He reached down and began to finger Eren, spreading him in preparation for Levi's cock. Levi pushed inside of Eren and Eren released a breathy moan. It had been a long time. He'd almost forgotten how good it could feel. Levi was gentle on him, simply rocking in and out of Eren, not pushing for fast sex. 

"Levi...you can move...faster...you know," Eren gasped. Levi's pace increased, although the gentleness didn't disappear. Eren growled in frustration. "Levi...more...I-ahn~!!!"

Levi began to slam against Eren almost painfully so.

"This is how you like it? I knew it. My gut never lies!" Levi growled smugly. Eren moaned loudly. 

"Yes Levi, more!!! Give me your knot! Knot me, alpha!" Eren screamed, spreading his legs wider, like a trained whore. Levi's eyes widened and he thrust in at a punishing pace, almost bruising the skin. 

"Eren...I'm cum-ming!" Levi growled. Eren screamed with pleasure, arching his back as he felt his alpha force his knot into Eren. As soon as Levi came inside, Eren spurted his cum out. He blinked up at Levi and was shocked. His neck seemed to be calling to Eren. Eren leaned forward, opening his mouth, and bit down hard on Levi's scent glands. A low, rumbling purr echoed through Levi and he stroked Eren's head. 

"Good, omega. You finally marked me. I was beginning to wonder if I really was yours," Levi said, pulling Eren closer. Eren gasped a bit as the knot inside him shifted. Eren rested his head against Levi's shoulder, lapping absently at the bite mark he'd made. 

"I'm staying here, Levi."

"Yup."

"You can't get rid of me."

"I wouldn't want to."

There was a slight pause before Eren spoke again. 

"I'm sorry for running away from you." Levi shook his head. 

"No, I'm sorry for being a possessive fucking asshole. You shouldn't have put up with that for as long as you did." Eren crooned softly to Levi. 

"Are we over it now?"

"Running and being possessive? Yeah, I think so."

"Good. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me neither."

There was another silence before they spoke at the same time. 

"I love you, **omega** _alpha._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...how did I do? Rushed ending? Good ending? Glad it's a happy ending? (I know I am.) Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


	10. Alternate Ending (NOT FLUFFY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's found Eren. Eren's screwed. The only safety? They're in class.

Eren stared in horror at Levi as the man smirked at him. His eyes glowed with possessive delight and Eren shivered. This man was sick in the head, he had to be. Eren shivered and looked away, unable to keep looking at Levi. Levi smirked, knowing he'd won.

"I'll call roll now." The students nodded and he read the first name. 

"Anderson, Douglas." 

"Here!" Eren zoned them out, thinking about potential escape routes. He glanced around, sketching the room in his notebook. The only ways out were the windows and the door. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to head for the windows. After all, they were three stories up. However, Levi was at the front of the room and could easily block Eren if he went for the door. Maybe if he waited until the class ended and then he could go in a crowd of students. That way Levi wouldn't be able to grab him. 

_Of course...if he found me this easily, he might already know where I live._ Eren's eyes widened at the thought. No. No way. There was no way that Levi knew where he lived. He would be safe as long as he could get home. 

"Jaeger, Eren."

He'd be safe once he was home. He'd tell his parents that he was being stalked by a creepy guy with black hair and silver eyes who'd shown up to be his teachers substitute. No, that would sound wrong. He had to make it believable. 

"Jaeger!"

Eren frowned, how could he make it seem like Levi was the bad guy? Maybe he could make them think he'd seen him somewhere in a bad situation? Drug dealer? No...that would put Eren under suspicion as well. Maybe...murderer? No...they'd wonder why Eren was dead yet if he'd come across a murderer. Then people would wonder why Eren hadn't called the cops. Eren frowned, biting his nail. What if he said that he'd stumbled across Levi somewhere covered in blood? That could work. It wouldn't be hard, not with his attitude, but he still would have to work for it. Judging from what he'd seen, Levi could easily fool people into believing that he was a good guy. So it wouldn't be easy to make them think he was a bad person. 

"EREN JAEGER!" Levi roared. Eren jolted, fear kicking as he jumped and hit his knees on the table. 

"Here!!" he cried. The rest of the class was staring at him, clearly surprised. Eren was never absentminded in class. In fact, he was always the one to bring them out of their daydreams whenever the teacher was talking. Yet this teacher had to yell to get his attention, even after his neighbors had tapped his shoulder or tried to shake him out of his daze. Levi glared at Eren. 

"Jaeger. From here on, I expect you to pay attention when the teacher is speaking. There will be no running away from class today, mentally or physically," Levi warned. Eren shivered. That statement had double the meaning for Eren. He couldn't focus on anything but Levi or he might end up being caught anyways! He had to keep focused. He could think about how to frame Levi as a bad guy after he made it through this class. Levi finished the roll call and sat down at Pixis' desk. This came as a mild surprise to Eren because Pixis left everything on his desk. There was nothing that desk hadn't had on it. Eren was pretty sure that desk had seen everything this world had to offer and had soaked it into every one of its pores. Levi watched him closely and Eren returned the favor. 

"Those at the front of the class, please come up and grab the tests for your row. You'll pass them back." They did and Eren immediately dove into the test while keeping an eye on Levi. If- _when_ he made it through this class without being caught by Levi, it wouldn't do to let his grades fall. Levi simply watched Eren. After about twenty minutes in, Eren felt a brush of arousal from his mating bite. He ignored it in favor of concentrating. He'd made it through tests before while having to deal with his dick going crazy down there with need. 

He ignored it, even as the arousal continued to grow. His eyes flicked up to Levi and he glared at him. 

_Yup. Just like I thought._ Eren thought. Levi was scratching at the area where Eren had his mating bite. Each scratch resulted in a tingle of pleasure. Eren looked down and chose to focus on the test, taking his time to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He just had to deal with Levi for three months. After those three months, he'd be good to go. Levi would never be able to torment him the way he had before ever again. He would be safe. 

_There's no way I'll lose in my home turf. This is my world, Levi. There are no vines to help slow me down. There are no branches reaching out to grab me. Here it's just you against me!_

Eren dove back into the test before finishing it. He stood and carried it down, eyes full of defiance. Levi raised an eyebrow as he took the paper. Eren turned around to head back to his seat. 

"Jaeger." He froze and turned to glare at Levi. Levi seemed smug for some reason. 

"Yes? Do you need something?" Eren growled. Levi smirked. 

"Yeah. Put a name on it." He handed it back to Eren who glared at him before snatching a pen from Mr Pixis' bucket of them and writing his name at the top. He handed it back to Levi before stalking back to his seat. No way in hell was he putting up with this man's crap. He would rather die than spend any more time with Levi. He'd already spent enough time stuck with that man. 

He sat down and quickly pulled out his phone. He needed to text Carla something believable. Eren knew he couldn't outrun Levi, even without obstacles. However a car could make things a lot easier for Eren. 

_< Hey, Mom? I'm a little worried._

He sent the text and pulled out his book. It was called The House and was about a really possessive house. It had a mind of its own and was really possessive of the kid who lived in it. Then he started wanting a relationship with the other main character and the house did not like that. So it locked him inside the house until she came and broke down the door to get to him. Honestly, it was a good book but his attention was diverted again when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text from his mom. 

> _What do you mean, sweetie? What are you worried about?_

Eren smirked. It seemed like he'd caught her. 

_< There's this creepy man who's been following me around lately. He even showed up at school as a substitute. I'm scared. The school is supposed to be safe and yet somehow he got in here. I was wondering if you could give me a ride?_

He sent the text and pretended to go back to his book. There was no reason to give Levi an excuse to take his phone away from him. If he lost his phone, Eren wouldn't be able to call for help. He flipped pages at a regular rate to make it seem believable. After all, just letting the book sit open on the desk without moving at all was a little suspicious. His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out. 

> _Have you told anyone else?_

Eren frowned. Why didn't she just say yes? Maybe he hadn't seemed scared enough. 

_< No. I'm worried about what he'll do to them if I do. I mean, when I first saw him, I was going past an alley to get home and then he was in it and...he was covered in blood, mom. If I tell someone about him, won't he just get rid of them?_

He set his phone down and continued fake reading. He was almost smug. That should definitely get her attention. He felt the buzzing in his pocket and pulled it out again. 

> _Are you serious? I'll come over right away. I'll have to wait until after class to drive you home, but I'll be waiting for you to get out, sweetie. Don't worry, I'm not going to let you get hurt._

Eren sighed a little in relief. 

_< Thanks mom. That makes me feel a bit better._

He sent the text and Levi loudly cleared his throat. Eren glanced up and shivered. Levi's cold, silver eyes were on Eren. 

"Jaeger, I believe this school has a no phone policy, is that correct?" Eren felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The others who were done glanced at him. They were shocked that Eren, the golden boy, would have his phone out in class. Eren swallowed. 

"That is correct, sir," he said. Levi held out his hand. 

"Bring it here, you can collect it after class." Eren felt his heart sink. No. This wasn't happening. Levi was steadfastly taking away his safety excuses. Eren glared at Levi before standing and walking down. Levi still had his hand held out, a smug gleam in his eyes. Levi's eyes widened when he realized what Levi wanted. 

_He's hoping we'll touch so he can take me back!_ Eren thought. He smirked and put his phone on the desk. Levi glared at him. 

"Sorry sir. I don't want to risk touching your hands because I've seen some of the things Mr Pixis puts on it. And no thank you, I do not want to touch that." Immediately, Levi pulled his had away from the desk as Eren went back to his seat. He kept and eye on Levi who, by the way, was suddenly looking green as if he had realized just how filthy a school building is. Eren kept his eyes on Levi with a few glances towards the clock as more people got up and gave him their test. Levi slowly graded them, as if dragging the time out. 

Eren began to put his books in his bag when the clock hit one minute before the bell rang. He smoothly slid it onto his back while remaining seated. This way, when the bell went off, and the group of people ran for the door, Eren would be able to loop by Mr Pixis' desk and grab his phone before disappearing into the crowd. Levi wouldn't be able to catch him then. 

However, this plan was disrupted when he felt something wrap around his ankle while Levi picked up his phone and put it in his pocket with a smug look towards Eren. Eren's eyes widened and he looked down at his foot. He went pale at the sight. 

A black vine had wrapped loosely around his ankle. When the bell went off, Eren jerked free. However, that momentary pull allowed the others to get out while he was stuck fighting to free himself. Levi shut the door and turned to face him. Eren swallowed nervously as Levi grinned. 

"You aren't going anywhere, omega." Eren glared at him. 

"Oh yeah?" He inhaled deeply. 

"Yeah. I'm not going to let you go," Levi snarled. Eren glared at him before opening his mouth. 

"HELP!! SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP!! HELP!!" Levi covered his ears before starting to stalk towards Eren. Eren backed up but then the door was flung open. Miss Ral stood in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" she demanded. Levi glared at her. 

"Get out. This doesn't have anything to do with you," he hissed. Miss Ral was shocked by his attitude but she quickly straightened. 

"If one of my students is screaming for help and you look like you're about to murder someone, then yes it becomes my business. Now. What. Is. Going. On here." Eren had to admire her for that fierce protectiveness of her students. However, she wasn't wrong about the whole murdering thing from Levi. The only thing was, Eren knew that Levi wouldn't kill him. He'd just kill whoever got in his way. 

"He refuses to let me leave and keeps saying things like how I'm never going to leave him, how I belong to him, what he plans to do with me, Miss Ral, please call security. Get help!" Eren pleaded. Miss Ral glared at Levi. 

"I don't know what you think Eren did to you, but he's a good kid. He would never belong to someone like you." Levi turned to face her completely. 

"And how do you know what kind of person 'someone like me' is?" Levi snarled. Miss Ral glared at him, meeting him eye to eye. 

"Because you're resisting my orders. If you did what I had said, there wouldn't be a problem. Since you did, there is one and I'm going to have to call security. Levi snarled and ran towards her. She dodged and pulled out her walkie talkie. 

"We have an aggressive man attempting to attack myself and a student on the third floor in Pixis' room. Requesting back-" She was cut off as Levi grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall hard enough for a crater to form around her. She gasped and then her eyes went dark, the light fading from them as Levi squeezed harder. 

"He. Is. MINE. NO ONE will interfere in that," Levi snarled. His grip tightened further and Eren stared in horror as the flesh began to break. Soon blood was dripping down from Miss Ral's throat. Levi had literally squeezed her head off. He let her fall and she dropped to his feet, lifeless. Levi turned to Eren. 

"You see, Eren? This is what happens when you call for help. If you'd just been the good boy like I trained you to be, she wouldn't have died. We never would've been in this situation because you wouldn't have run away from me," Levi said. For a moment, Eren felt like those words were true. 

_Miss Ral died because I called for help. She's dead because I'm not strong enough to face Levi. Levi's too strong and he-_ Eren cut himself off, glaring at the ground. His hands clenched into fists and he began to shake with rage. _No. He's the reason she's dead. Because he can't learn to give up and let me go. She's dead because of his possessiveness. Not because I wanted to live my own life._

"You're wrong. It's your fault she's dead. I didn't strangle the life out of her. I didn't squeeze her throat until it tore open. I didn't slam her against a wall hard enough that it left a crater around her. That was _you. I'm_ innocent," Eren spat. Levi sighed. 

"Oh Eren. That was your last chance to come with me voluntarily. I didn't want to hurt you but you leave me no choice." He held out his hands and Eren watched as black ribbons slid from his sleeves like snakes or eels. Eren shook as they began to form into massive vines that reached for him. Levi smirked. 

"There's no escaping me, Eren. I'll have you, whether you are come with me or if I have to drag you, kicking and screaming. I told you if you ran I'd do just that, didn't I? The first day we really met, if I recall correctly." Levi glared at Eren. "You are MINE, Eren. No one else will have you. I will have you. I will hold you, comfort you, and do all that shit that alphas are supposed to do. Because you're MINE."

As Eren stared at him, the vines covered the door and Eren realized something. 

_This man is clinically insane._ There was no way Levi would be able to function in normal society. Maybe he had been able to at one point in time, but spending three hundred years in isolation must've broken a few key parts in his mind. 

_I refuse to go with him. I'd rather be anywhere else than with this monster._ His thoughts were angry until suddenly he realized something. An easy way out. _I'd rather die that have to go with him._

Levi stalked forward, satisfied in the knowledge that Eren couldn't escape. 

"Stop fighting me, Eren. You won't get anywhere." Eren glared at him. He straightened. 

"I'd rather _die_ than be with you," he spat. Levi froze, shock and hurt fighting fury on his face. In that brief moment of hesitation, Eren ran for the windows. Levi's eyes widened and he commanded the vines to catch Eren. The window shattered as Eren took a flying leap through it. There were screams from below as Eren rolled over in the air. 

_Strange...somehow it feels slow._ It felt like he was falling in slow motion. He watched as the windows shattered and massive vines, easily as thick as a full grown adult was tall, came out. They reached for him, trying desperately to catch him before he hit the ground. Eren smirked and lifted his hand, raising a single finger. 

"My middle finger salutes you for your efforts," Eren spat. Then he hit the ground and all he knew was pain. His vision darkened rapidly from the incredible pain he felt. He heard someone scream. 

"Call an ambulance!" someone shouted.

"Oh god, I don't think his bones are supposed to go that way!" a girl sobbed. 

"Eren!" Eren's eyes widened minutely at that voice. His head fell to the side to see his mother running towards him. Tears slipped from his eyes as she approached. 

"Mom..." he croaked. Then everything seemed to freeze. No one moved. Even his mother, who'd been frozen in mid run. Everything hurt and Eren nearly screamed as he felt his broken form being lifted into the air. 

"Oh, Eren. I told you, didn't I? That I wouldn't let anyone take you from me?" Eren's eyes widened as Levi stepped in front of his vision. Levi leaned forward, his silver eyes practically glowing. "That includes Death himself if need be."

_No...no, this isn't happening. I should be dead!_

Levi smirked as if he was reading Eren's thoughts. 

"You should be dead, right? But I won't let you die. You're mine, Eren. I get to decide when you die. I get to decide _how_ you die. I get to decide _EVERYTHING_ about your life and your death!" Levi snarled. Eren felt fear begin to spin in his stomach. Levi reached up and tore Eren's clothes off his broken and bent body. Eren screamed in pain. 

Soon he dangled in front of Levi, mangled, bruise, naked, and broken beyond compare. Tears were in his eyes. Levi smirked. 

"You aren't getting away from me anytime soon. There's no escape for you, Eren." Eren felt something begin to suck him inside. Eren glanced down, ignoring the pain and he was shocked to see a massive, blue bulb swallowing him up. He began to whimper, struggling despite the pain. Levi reached forward and put some kind of mask over Eren's mouth, nose, and eyes. Eren was expecting to immediately go back to Levi's world but instead, everything in his world seemed to continue. Once the mask was on, the blue bulb swallowed him completely, leaving him floating in a blue gel like substance. 

Eren watched as people in his world seemed to pause, as if wondering what they were doing. His mother looked around, clearly confused. Eren could hear what she said as if she were slightly muffled or talking through a wall. 

"What am I doing here? Mikasa's at the middle school. Why am I at the high school?" Eren felt his heart skip in his chest. Tears began to bead in his eyes again. 

_No...don't tell me she-_

"Did you know? It's an alpha's choice whether the omega's birth family remembers them or not. In fact, this entire event will seem like nothing tomorrow. They're already beginning to forget you, Eren. First it'll be your family, then you're friends, and slowly everyone who ever met you will forget your very existence. Everything you ever made, stories, papers you've completed, any trace you ever existed is already gone. The only parts that take time are those dealing with people. But you're already fading."

 _That...that can't be true!_ Eren thought. Levi smirked. 

"Here, let's have a vine grab your moms' phone before she leaves. Let's see her contacts. I'm sure you as her son would be in them, right?" Eren hoped, mentally pleading that there would be some proof that what Levi was saying wasn't true. The vine pulled it over and Levi held it in front of his eyes. He opened the contacts and scrolled through them. 

_No...it's not there...my name..._

"Here, we'll even check in her pictures. You should definitely be in them, right?" Eren felt tears begin to drip down his cheeks. He felt his hope beginning to break with each photo Levi scrolled through that didn't have him in it. He felt sick and nauseous as they all lacked his face. Eren began to shake with sobs. 

Levi handed Carla's phone back to the vine and it quickly put it in her pocket as she walked away. Eren went limp, shocked and compliant. Levi smirked. 

"Eren, you're so sweet. Like I said. You belong to me. If no one remembers you, no one wants you. You are mine, Eren. No one will take you but me. You'll realize that eventually. You'll see soon that you have no one but me. Erwin, Armin, and even Hanji. They all know who you belong to. You're mine, Eren. They can try to help you escape but after that, anything that happens is _my_ jurisdiction. I control your entire life. Soon you'll see only me. Because I'm the one you belong to. I'm the _only_ one you belong to," Levi said, a cruel smile gracing his features. 

Eren glared at him, tears dripping down his cheeks. Levi smirked and flicked his fingers. 

"Take him back to the house. Make sure he's healed by the time I get to him." Eren felt the vines carry him, moving too fast for him to see. When his vision returned, he was being carried back into the house. Eren whined, desperately trying to escape, but he couldn't. It held him over the bed and Eren screamed when he felt a burning sensation run through his body. He felt more than saw his bones snap into place. He felt the bones grind against each other as they snapped back into place. When he was finally completely healed, it let go of him and dropped him on the bed. 

The vines took off the mask and Eren breathed fresh air. He felt...numb and relaxed. Even though tears were dripping down his cheeks, he couldn't move or do anything to fight back against the feeling that had taken over him. The tears flowed faster as the door slowly opened and Levi stepped in, holding a familiar black chain in his hands. 

"Welcome home, Eren," he purred as he locked Eren to the bed. 

_I can't ever escape...can I?_ Eren thought. Levi smirked and reached over, picking up a needle from inside the nightstand. Eren's eyes widened as he brought it closer. 

"Go to sleep, Eren," Levi purred, poking it through his skin. Eren felt it as he injected it into him. His vision began to swim and the last thing he saw or felt was Levi leaning over him. Levi kissed his forehead and smiled down at him, all predator and insane. 

"You're mine now, Eren. _Forever._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Too bland for a first chapter? Well, it'll pick up in the next chapter.


End file.
